Company
by Trinity Everett
Summary: A chance encounter in the park has the potential to turn Kate Beckett's life upside down. Caskett AU. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Company**

 **A Caskett AU**

* * *

She's not looking for company - no small talk, not even eye contact and a pleasant half-smile - not after the day she's had. But when the other end of the bench gets a new occupant, Kate can't help but glance over to check out her companion, just to make sure their intentions are benign.

Recognition is almost instant, and her hand tightens around her coffee cup.

She's sitting beside Richard Castle, and he's even better looking than she remembers.

"Hi," she murmurs, amazed that the words tumble from her lips. He probably doesn't remember her - a one-night stand two years ago isn't exactly something that leaves a lasting impression, after all - but-

"Kate," he says, delight and surprise lighting his face. "It's good to see you."

He means that, she can tell, and her cheeks flush; somehow he still remembers her.

Her chin lowers, and she takes a moment to get a handle on herself. "It's good to see you, too," she says when she looks up again.

Castle grins, gesturing to the cup in her hand. "Buy you another? From somewhere warm and indoors, maybe?"

Dragging her teeth over her lip, Kate nods. "I'd like that."

* * *

 _A/N: This was previously posted on my tumblr as a double drabble for Fluffy Friday, hence the length. That said, there's more to the story and subsequent parts are longer! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Company - Chapter 2**

* * *

The coffee shop he chooses is a little bit out of the way, but it's cozy and comfortable, and best of all, quiet. Kate feels her shoulders drop as soon as they step inside; she hadn't even been conscious of it, but she'd needed to get out of the park and away from the noise of the street.

"I'll get the drinks if you want to grab us seats?" her companion suggests, gesturing around the room.

"Oh," she exhales. "You don't – I can get my own coffee."

Rick waves her off. "I offered. It's the least I can do for interrupting your afternoon."

Another argument wells up in her chest, but she lets it go, giving him her order with a quiet word of gratitude before turning to claim one of the open spots at the far end of the room. Satisfied, Rick trots over to the counter, giving the barista one of those winning smiles that had never failed to make Kate roll her eyes and want for more simultaneously.

She drops into the cushy armchair with more force than necessary, allowing her breath to escape in a quiet whoosh.

What is she doing? She had escaped the precinct to clear her head, get away from people for a little while, and now she's going to be sitting in a coffee shop with a man she had known for just a few days, slept with once, and hasn't spoken to since. Because that's not a recipe for a disaster at all.

She really should go; she can pay Castle back for the coffee and thank him for joining her on part of her walk, then she can head home to her quiet apartment and–

"Okay, coffee will be up in a couple of minutes, but in the meantime, I come bearing cookies."

Her lips lift on their own accord. "Cookies, huh?"

Rick nods, placing a plate stacked high with cookies in front of her. "Fresh from the oven, too. I couldn't resist."

"So much so that you got… four," she observes, pressing her lips together to hide a smile.

He doesn't seem fazed by her teasing, giving her a nonchalant shrug. "I skipped lunch."

"And what will Alexis say when you spoil your dinner?"

He laughs at that, snagging one of the cookies and taking a hearty bite. "She's not the boss of me." At her raised eyebrow, he adds, "Okay, she's kind of the boss of me."

Kate snickers. "How is she?"

She's never met the girl, only knows her from the couple pictures Castle showed her the first time they spent time together, but she knows the girl is his pride and joy. Which makes her a safe topic for them to discuss.

Sure enough, Castle brightens. "She's good. She's in Los Angeles with her mom right now for Spring Break. She's so smart, getting smarter every day, really."

"High school?"

He shakes his head. "Almost. I'm not ready for it. But she's so smart, so mature. She'll be great."

Kate smiles, nodding. "You'll get used to it, too. At least until she starts going to wild parties and bringing home weird boys you can't stand."

She pops a piece of cookie into her mouth as he gawks, sputters, and clutches his chest.

"Bite your tongue."

Beckett covers her mouth to laugh, feeling something loosen in her; it feels good to laugh.

His face changes from horrified to curious. "How are you, Kate?"

Ah, that question. Apparently, he isn't going to be satisfied talking the whole time about his daughter.

Kate lifts a shoulder, spying the barista placing their coffees on the counter. "I'll get them," she insists at the call of his name, hopping to her feet.

Castle's eyes follow her as she crosses the shop to retrieve their drinks, and he thanks her softly when she returns and hands him the mug with his cappuccino.

She sits gingerly, cradling her own latte to her chest. They sit in silence, sipping their coffee, sharing soft looks. God, he looks good still. Better than he did the day they met in that hotel lobby; happier, more at ease with himself. Whatever he's been doing since they parted ways suits him.

"I'm okay," she says finally, giving him the answer she had denied him earlier. "I'm… hard day, you know?"

He nods, his eyes sympathetic. "Anything I can do to help?"

Kate lifts her coffee to her lips, taking a slow sip to buy herself some time. The smart thing to do would be to say no, say thanks for the kindness, and leave it at that.

But that's not what comes out of her mouth. Not even close.

"You can take me back to your place."


	3. Chapter 3

**Company - Chapter 3**

 **Note: This portion is rated M. If that's not your thing, feel free to skip this part, and the next chapter will return to the T-rating.**

 _ **Thank you all for your awesome, kind words on this story!**_

* * *

In a display of self-control that seems to shock them both, they make it to the elevator in his building before their sideways glances and tentative hands grow bolder. Thankfully, they're alone in the lift when she closes her fingers around his and pushes him into the wall, sealing her mouth to his.

He groans, palming her ass with his free hand, yanking her into his body. She remembers this: the wall of his chest, the snap of his hips, the solid press of his thigh between hers. Her body comes alive for him, just as it had the first time they were together, and she can only gasp his name.

They barely allow for the elevator to stop and the doors to open before they stumble down his hallway and into his apartment. No sooner have they stepped inside than he's backing her against his door, his hands parting her coat and sliding beneath her blouse, stroking her sides with more care than lust. In return, her palm collides with the front of his jeans, cupping him through the denim.

Rick's breath stutters at her gentle squeeze. "Fuck, Kate."

She grins, nipping at his lip only to soothe the sting with the slide of her tongue. "That's the idea. You gonna help me make that happen, Rick?"

"Gonna do more than that," he growls, knocking her hand away from his jeans and making good on the promise with the shift of his weight and the slide of his palm down her hips to grip her ass and lift her off her feet.

It's all too easy to melt into him, to wrap her legs around his waist and hang on. Her mouth covers his again, fingers tangling in his hair as he walks them through his home. "Looking forward to it."

She's still gripping his shoulders when he reaches behind his back and drags her shoes from her feet, dropping them in the middle of his bedroom floor. With her footwear out of the way, he lifts his hand to give her coat an insistent tug. In return, Kate does the same to his jacket, encouraging it to land in a heap with hers.

"Better," she praises, sliding down his body until her feet touch the floor. Her hands go to his shirt, pushing the buttons through the holes with an efficiency that surprises even her, baring his skin to her lips.

He makes quick work of her shirt, skimming his hands over her back, teasing underneath the band of her bra. Kate lists into him, encouraging him to unhook the damn thing and drag the straps down her arms. The time for shy was on the cab ride over; there's no reason not to be direct now.

His mouth takes hers again, lips insistent, hands taking care of her pants once her bra hits the floor. Kate hums in encouragement, listing closer, pressing her breasts to his chest, encouraging the sweep of his palms over her ass, up her back. Her own hands trail over his sides, moving up his back.

"You're so sexy," Rick rumbles against her mouth, breaking away to drag his lips across her jaw, down her neck, moving over her shoulder.

He cups her breast, rolling her nipple under his thumb, his mouth drifting lower. Kate breathes his name, tangling a hand in his hair, welcoming the heat of his breath on her skin, the tease of his tongue.

Her hips buck at the first contact, the first tug of his lips, and she feels him smile against her skin.

"Don't gloat," she huffs, holding his head to her chest, arching into his hands. Yes, he's good – he's very good – but it's also been a while for her; she's a little bit sensitive.

"You eager for something, Kate?" he asks, pulling away from her breast. She shivers at the gentle drift of his breath over her wet skin. "I'm getting that impression, but I can't really tell for sure."

"Jackass," she growls, arching into his hand, encouraging him to touch her again, to switch breasts and wrap his lips around her nipple.

Her snarl quickly becomes a gasp as the hand he'd curled around her hip trails along her thigh, dipping between her legs to stroke her through her underwear. His lips curve against her breast – obviously pleased with himself – but he lets his touch speak for him this time.

Kate bucks into him, searching for more than caresses, more than a light touch through her clothing. More than the tease of a fingertip beneath elastic and the answering flick of his tongue on her nipple.

And then he pulls away, the bastard.

"Wha-what are you–?"

Dropping to his knees, he tugs her panties down her hips, giving her a naughty half-smile before he pulls her leg over his shoulder. His index finger brushes her outer lips, opening her to him, the touch exploratory and gentle. Too gentle.

Her hips rock, insistent, needy, and thankfully it's enough for him to get the hint and give her more. His finger trails between her folds, making lazy squiggles, dipping inside her and pumping lightly before retreating, brushing the outside of her clit with just enough pressure to make her jump.

His breath comes in uneven puffs as he chuckles then grows steady again. "You like that?" he asks, stretching to press his lips just below her navel.

" _Yes_ ," she breathes.

He hums, dragging his mouth lower, zig zagging from one hip to the other, dusting his nose through the neat curls between her legs to press his mouth to her center.

"Oh god," Kate groans, fingers sliding into his hair, gripping his head to steady herself, or to keep him from moving. She's not sure which, but it doesn't matter a damn bit as long as he stays where he is.

His lips part, and his tongue slides over her flesh, gentle and slow at first, but gradually picking up speed as he reacquaints himself with her taste, with what makes her hips dance against his face. She gasps his name at the press of his finger inside her, babbling praise for the easy way he pumps his hand in tandem with the circle and flick of his tongue.

Her support leg begins to tremble with the effort it takes to keep her upright, but Rick simply grips her ass, taking more of her weight as his finger pistons faster and his tongue works over her clit. Her fingers tighten in his hair, probably yanking it out at the roots, but he doesn't complain. If anything, he's spurred on by it, by her need.

His pleased hum is enough to send her spiraling. Kate cries out, trusting him not to let her go crashing to the ground as she jerks in his grip. His hand is first to slow, but he doesn't withdraw, simply lets the digit still inside her as his tongue laps, tasting more of her. Kate exhales a shaky breath when he finally does lift his mouth, smoothing his hair down.

"Fuck," she says.

Rick laughs, helps her lower her leg from his shoulder, dusting a kiss to the inside of her thigh in the process. Her hands fumble for him, dragging him into her, and she feels the groan fall from her lips at the scrape of his jeans against her bare skin.

"How are you still dressed?" she asks, grabbing his backside, knocking their hips together.

"I had more pressing matters to attend to," he says, grinning against her mouth.

Kate rolls her eyes, but unbuttons and unzips his jeans, hooking her fingers in the waistband of his boxers to take both down his hips at once. She kneels at his feet, helping him out of his shoes and socks, and steadying him as he steps out of his pants.

"Much better," she hums, looking up at him from her knees, watching his eyes darken, his tongue dart out to wet his lips. One hand slips up his calf, over the back of his thigh, holding him in place as she wraps her fingers around his shaft. He's hot and hard in her palm, and she gives him a careful stroke, drags her tongue along the underside of his cock.

His answering groan tells her exactly what she needs to know. Kate grins against him, pleased she remembers one of the things he'd enjoyed, pleased to see his eyes growing glassy with need.

Parting her lips, she takes as much of him as she can, stroking the strip of his skin that her mouth can't reach. Rick breathes her name, his fingers stuttering over the crown of her head.

Speeding up causes his hips to jolt, his hand to grip her hair a little tighter, and she takes him deeper before retreating entirely. He shudders at the loss of her mouth, but she can see just how close he is, how little control he has left.

Kate gets to her feet, smearing a kiss to his lips and trailing her fingertips over his length. He rocks into her hand, cupping the back of her neck, keeping her from stepping away just yet. The urgency in his kiss steals her breath.

"Come to bed, Rick," she murmurs against his mouth, guiding him across the room without another word.

* * *

 _A/N: This was originally posted on my tumblr for the Castle Pornado. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Company - Chapter 4**

 ** _Thank you for all of your kind words on the last chapter!_**

 ** _We're back to a T-rating for this one._ **

* * *

She drifts in and out of sleep, lulled by the rhythm of his heartbeat and the easy cadence of his breathing at her back, only to be roused by the gentle brush of his fingertips over her side.

She hadn't meant to stay this long, hadn't intended to steal his pillow and accept more than the heat of his body as it moved over her, within her. But hours later, she's still here, still resting with him in the comfortable darkness of his bedroom. Still accepting his company even when she hadn't been sure she wanted it at all.

"Hungry?" he murmurs after a while, his voice rough after being silent for so long. She hadn't heard how gruff it could get the first time they were together; she'd been up and out of the hotel before he woke up that day. But she likes it, likes that ragged edge.

Kate exhales, sinking deeper into the cove of his body. She should go, slide from bed and grab her clothes, worry about grabbing take out for one on the way back to her place. She gives him a nod instead, shivering at the touch of his lips to her neck.

"I figured; your stomach's been growling for the last twenty minutes."

She laughs, patting her belly. "Shh, you're making me look bad."

"Just to make things clear, are you talking to me or your stomach?" Rick asks, slipping his arm around her, fingers dancing over her navel.

"As much as you do prattle on," she teases, recalling the whisper of his breath on her skin, his ragged chant of her name into her mouth, "I'm talking to my stomach this time."

Castle grins against her neck, giving a nod of assent. "I'll order food. What are you craving?"

Her fingers slot through his, putting a stop - a stay, if nothing else - to the tickling caresses on her stomach. The word "you" springs to her lips, but she manages to keep herself in check to give a real answer, "Chinese."

The man at her back hums in approval, squeezing her hand. Her stomach rumbles under their fingers, making its displeasure known. Again.

Rick chuckles as she hides her face in the pillow, embarrassed. "I'll call in the order. Before your stomach starts a riot," he adds, the smirk she knows he wears bleeding into his voice.

Kate swats at him, stretching when he pulls away and turns on the light on his nightstand, bathing the room in a rich glow before he slides from bed to find his phone. She hears him exhale as he moves and smothers a smile. Their two rounds earlier have made her limber and a little bit sore, left her body humming. And as her eyes stray to Castle's bare ass, she wonders if a third round could be in order. More than that, she _hopes_ a third round is in order.

Her stomach growls again, making him laugh as he rattles off an order he shouldn't remember after two years.

Round three will have to wait until after they eat, obviously.

* * *

She doesn't redress for their meal, at least not in her own clothes. Castle's discarded dress shirt happens to be the first thing she finds (after the boxers and undershirt he takes for himself), and that's what goes on her body before she emerges from the bathroom.

Rick's eyes widen, appreciation warm in his gaze. Kate allows herself to smirk before sauntering over to where he sits on the bed, stepping between his spread knees, lowering her hands to his shoulders.

His hands steady her, curling around the backs of her thighs beneath the hem of his shirt. His touch is light, but it's enough to make her squirm closer, and she dips her head to nip at his upper lip, soothing the bite with the slide of her tongue.

"Food's going to get cold," she says when they part, rubbing his shoulders. "Wouldn't want me to starve, now would you?"

His lips curve. "I'm more afraid of your stomach bursting through your body Alien-style to devour me."

"Oh, what a visual," Kate drawls, peeling his hand from her thigh and using the grip to tug him up and out of his bedroom.

They eat in silence, sharing looks over their food cartons, but rarely stopping long enough to do more than sip the wine he'd poured. Once the edge of her hunger has been dulled, Kate puts the carton down, licks her lips, and looks around the loft.

It's very him, she decides. Tidy, but not cold or sterile. Eclectic without being too crazy, and masculine without being overly so. It's homey. Even sitting in his living room is relaxing.

"Nice place," she remarks, turning in time to see him wipe his mouth on a napkin and reach for his wine. "I didn't really see much of it when we got here earlier."

Rick grins, looking around the room to see what she sees. "I can give you a tour later if you'd like."

Her foot works its way across the couch, toes brushing his thigh. Rick fumbles with his drink, swallowing hard as he rights the glass.

"I'd say you covered the most important parts already, don't you think?" she hums, giving the desk on the other side of the bookshelves a long look, despite her assertion. That has to be where he writes.

That thought alone is enough to thrill her, and make her head spin a bit. She's sitting in Richard Castle's apartment, drinking wine and eating Chinese food, wearing his clothes, and studying the place where he writes some of her favorite books. Add in the prospect of maybe, just maybe, having round three take place on that desk…

Her foot slides along his thigh, delicate but sure as it drifts over his lap. Kate watches him suck in a breath, watches his throat work, and pulls her leg back before leaning in to dust her lips over his neck.

"But I could be persuaded to see the highlights again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Company - Chapter 5**

 ** _Sorry for the little bit of a wait! It's been a busy week or so and I didn't have a lot of time to edit. Thank you all for your amazing support for this story, for encouraging it to grow the way it has. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

* * *

The other occupant of the bench casts a glare in her direction every time her knee bounces, but she can only send them an apologetic look back. Driving them crazy isn't her intention, but she can't seem to calm the need to fidget as she waits.

It's stupid to be this nervous, so incredibly stupid, but she can't help it. Can't help the flutter of anticipation and the roll of terror that accompanies it. This time is different from the others, from the previous weeks and months they've been doing this.

 _"You're sure you have to go?" he'd asked the first - second, really – morning they were together, cupping her ass through her pants as she tried to button her shirt to leave. She really needed to go. Dispatch had woken them out of a sound sleep, rattling off an address before she was even fully aware of her surroundings, and she needed to swing by her place for a clean shirt if nothing else; she couldn't show up for work in yesterday's clothes._

 _Her lips caught his, the kiss sleepy, but firm enough to get his attention. "The pitfalls of being on call, Castle."_

 _He'd chuckled against her mouth. "That is so sexy, just so you know."_

 _"Yeah, yeah." Her hands slid down his sides before she pulled away. "You should go back to sleep."_

 _"I'm already up," he'd protested, looking entirely too pleased with his double entendre. "Besides, I want to walk you out."_

 _A smile softened her lips. He was sweet. "Okay," she agreed, leaning over to scoop her shoes off the floor._

 _He helped her into her coat at the door, sweeping his hands over the wool to clear away imaginary dust and dirt, fixing her lapel with a gentle hand._

 _"Can I see you again?" he'd asked, looking so very hopeful the denial that had welled in her throat died away._

 _"Tell you what," she'd said instead, pulling her card from her wallet and handing it to him, smoothing his bed head down when he took it. "Next time you need to blow off some steam, you call me."_

 _She'd left a moment later with the taste of him on her lips._

She hadn't really expected him to call her, assuming he would go back to living his life like he always had, but he'd surprised her, calling her just a day later. They've met more times than she can count since then, stealing moments at the end of long days, slipping in and out of each other's apartments in the wee hours of the morning, even going as far as making use of Rick's membership at the Varick Club - which had been more invigorating than discomfiting, she has to admit - on occasion.

But their booty call texts have become more, growing from a few words, talk of times and places, to conversation, a sort of friendship. He makes her smile on bad days, he makes her laugh, he makes it easy to agree to meetings in the park.

Meetings she twitches over as she waits for him to arrive.

A paper cup appears in her peripheral vision, a cheeky indication that he's arrived without saying a word. Kate twists, finding Rick at the other end of the coffee as expected, looking pleased with himself.

"Thought you might need a pick me up."

The woman beside her snorts, muttering something indelicate. Castle makes a face, mouthing the word wow, but otherwise doesn't respond.

Beckett ignores her too, not willing to give the woman the satisfaction of bothering her. Instead she gets to her feet and steps around the bench, bypassing his outstretched arm to touch her mouth to his, putting just a little more oomph on the kiss than what's probably necessary.

"Thanks," she says, giving him a lopsided smile, plucking her coffee from Rick's fingers. "Shall we?"

Her companion nods, glancing sideways at her bench mate. She quirks a smile, tugging at his hand, eager to leave the woman with the heavy sigh and the baleful gaze behind.

"Think she's mad because I didn't bring her a coffee too?" Rick asks as they stroll away.

"Somehow I doubt even a coffee would've made her happy. She was pissed at me from the moment she sat down."

"You should've told her there were no grumps allowed on the bench."

Kate laughs into the rim of her coffee cup. "Yeah, I'm sure that would've gone over well."

His fingers squeeze hers, the gesture simple but still sweet, and she returns the pressure before taking her hand back. Holding hands in the park is… they don't do that.

"So where to tonight? My place? Yours? Your secret sexy club?" she adds, lowering her voice and wiggling her eyebrows.

Castle laughs, wiggling his right back. "I was actually thinking something a little different tonight."

Her mouth opens and closes a couple of times as the possibilities flit around in her brain. Sexy ideas, of course, but from the seriousness that's taken over his face, she has a feeling it's more than that. "Oh?"

Rick nods, checking her face just as she'd studied his. "Mhmm. It starts with getting dinner that isn't take out, then a movie at the Angelika, and after that we see how we feel?"

She licks her lips. Dinner in a public place and a movie; a date. He's proposing more than two people keeping each other company in the physical sense, more than blowing off steam after a hard day, he's asking her on a real date. A romantic date, if the softness in his eyes is to be believed.

His brow furrows as her silence stretches on past the point of comfort. Kate watches him swallow, sees the way his eyes shutter on his disappointment and his smile turns polite.

"Ah. I understand," he says, filling the space between them. How could he understand? _She's_ not even sure she understands. "I'm - maybe I should go."

"No," she insists, quick to step into his path before he can make a getaway. Her free hand lifts to his chest, steadying them both with the touch. "No, that's not - you surprised me."

His chin lowers, but his eyes won't meet hers. "We talk every day, Kate, multiple times a day. How surprising is this really?" he asks, sounding both wounded and amused in the same breath. "We're not just two strangers meeting in a hotel lobby and agreeing to nothing more than a night anymore."

He has a point, one she's even acknowledged to herself before, but it's… different once it's put out there. They'll be different.

Rick's lips bump her forehead. "It's okay, Kate. Why don't we just… see each other in a couple of days? Let this blow over a bit."

He lowers his mouth to hers before she manages to formulate a response, slicking his tongue over her lip and along the roof of her mouth when she opens to him. There's far too much goodbye in the gesture - which leads her to believe it won't just be a couple of days before they see each other next - and her fingers curl in his shirt, keeping him from leaving, using his chest to keep herself upright, trusting him not to let her fall flat on her face in the middle of the park.

Trusting him. With this, with her, with wherever this could take them.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks against his mouth once the kiss gentles, once he begins to pull away. "Dinner," she says off his uncomprehending look. "Where did you have in mind for dinner? Do I need to change first?"

As hard as he shakes his head, she hopes he won't end up with whiplash. Still, she gentles him, slipping her hand up to cradle his neck, skimming the line of his jaw with her thumb.

"No," he says, confident in that. "You just need to be exactly as you are."

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! Until next chapter!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Company - Chapter 6**

* * *

For the first time since, well, the night they met, they're a little bit shy with one another.

Walking beside him with her hand tucked into the crook of his arm is new, as is the too-careful silence that seems to have fallen over them. They've walked in silence before, of course, but this feels different. This feels awkward, strained.

Everything she was afraid of happening.

Just seven blocks after leaving the park, Rick stops, ushering her to one side of the sidewalk before they can get swept up by angry New Yorkers on their way home for the evening. Beckett blinks, certain she's looking at him like he's insane.

"What are you doing?" she asks, more startled than anything else. She'd been in her own world, laser focused on getting wherever he's leading her.

"Kate, I've had a really good time hanging out with you these last few weeks," he says, offering her a hand instead of an explanation. "Would you like to grab dinner and see a movie with me?"

O-oh, a do-over. That's what he's doing. Asking her out a different way, a way that feels more forthright than it had the first time he'd suggested altering their relationship.

Dragging her teeth over her lower lip, Kate slips her hand into his. "I would. I'd like that."

Castle beams, squeezing her fingers. "Great! How does now sound?"

She can't help the laughter that tumbles from her lips. "Now sounds great, Rick," she says, gesturing down the street with her chin. "Lead the way."

It may have been a silly thing to do, stopping and asking again, but it manages to break the ice. They start down the sidewalk again, walking side by side, arms linked just as before, but it's different this time. They're loose instead of rigid, animated instead of stone-faced, on a date instead of acting like they're on their way to traffic court.

"So how was work?" Rick asks as they stop for a light. "Put away any hardened criminals today?"

The question earns them a strange look or two from the other pedestrians waiting, but Beckett just chuckles, shaking her head. "Mostly paperwork today, unfortunately."

"Well," he starts, cheerful despite her not having any exciting tales to tell, "there's always tomorrow."

She grins, bumping him with her shoulder. "Remind me to tell you what happened yesterday, though. I don't think I did."

He feigns dismay. "Are you keeping your tales of heroism from me?"

Kate snorts, unlinking their arms to make it easier to get through the crowd. "No, but I am holding onto a great dumb criminal story. At least until we get out of polite company," she adds, glancing around the pack of people, finding a few who look just a little _too_ interested in their conversation.

"Oh, I love not being considered polite company," Rick crows, stepping off the curb as soon as the light changes for them.

Her hip bumps his. "Believe me, you stopped being polite company a while ago."

"Is it because of that thing I do with my tongue that drives you cra–"

She nudges him away from the pack before he can finish that thought. Rick grins, reaching back for her hand again.

"Troublemaker," she mutters, stepping into him, swiping her mouth over his anyway.

"It is one of my finer skills," Rick concedes, grinning against her lips.

She hums in agreement. "That, and the thing you do with your tongue." She winks as she retreats to create some modicum of respectable space between them, treating this like an actual first date.

His laughter bounces off the bricks, wrapping around her with a security that makes her heart flutter in her chest. Somehow, he makes this easy.

"Where are we going, by the way?" she asks as they wander through Midtown. "For dinner, I mean. You already said the Angelika for the movie."

She wonders if perhaps he's going to tell her it's a surprise, but instead he asks if she's ever had pizza at Lombardi's on Spring.

She shakes her head. "I've always just gone to Terrific Nick's."

"Authentic Terrific Nick's?" he asks. Beckett's brow furrows. She always gets the chains confused, especially when they pop up across the street from one another.

"I think just regular Terrific," she says. "Maybe."

Rick grins. "We'll have to try them all, see who the real winner of the pizza war is."

"Deal," she agrees, taking his arm again. "So, Lombardi's?"

"Right, yes. It's great. It can be a little busy, so the wait can suck at times, but it's worth every minute. And we won't have far to go after we've stuffed our faces and need to roll to the theater instead of walk."

She laughs at the description, picturing something out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Odd as the visual is, that sounds good," she says, leaning her cheek on his shoulder. "We won't miss the movie if the wait is long, though, will we?"

Rick shakes his head. "There's a late showing that I know we'll be able to make, unless we're at the restaurant until closing."

Clearly he's put thought into this, making her wonder how long he's been considering asking her on a real date.

"Is that okay?" he asks after a beat, tilting his head to see her face. Uncertainty flickers in his eyes, obvious worry that she might balk at his plans.

She's quick to quash that, giving him a soft smile and a nod. "Perfect, Rick."

* * *

He wasn't kidding about the wait being lengthy, but he also wasn't exaggerating about how _good_ the pizza is. Kate all but falls out of her chair at the first bite, noting the way her companion's eyes close with his.

"This is amazing," she manages after a few bites. "How have I never been here before?"

Rick shakes his head, taking a long pull from his water. "You might have written it off as being a tourist trap. I did at first. But the important thing is that you've seen the light."

"Nick who?" She grins, reaching for her wine. Rick hadn't blinked an eye about ordering a bottle of Chianti for them to split, and she intends to take advantage of the fact that she's not on call and enjoy it.

"My thoughts exactly. Cheers."

"Cheers," she echoes, watching his throat work as he swallows.

She's the one to suggest making a detour on the way to the theater. She's stuffed for the moment, and she can tell by the way he ambles beside her that Castle is too, but she also has the perfect after-dinner treat in mind.

Her date grins when the bakery comes into view. "Cupcakes?"

Beckett nods, looping her index finger around his pinky. "I'm still full, but we can get a couple and sneak them into the movie with us. And I know we could just get something from the café, but… it's more fun this way."

Rick sweeps his eyes down her body and back up. "Not many hiding places on you, Detective. I assume I'll be smuggling our contraband inside in my jacket?"

Kate smirks, stepping into him. Her hands move said jacket aside, landing on his hips. "You're good," she says, breaking another one of the 'first date' boundaries they've unofficially set by touching her mouth to his.

"It'll be delicious," she adds, giving his hips a tug. "Come on."

They end up getting half a dozen cupcakes instead of just two and spend the first five minutes that they're outside of the Angelika trying to figure out the best way to smuggle a container the size of a shoebox inside under Rick's jacket. She's still giggling like a little kid when she takes the lead with their tickets in hand.

It's late when the movie ends, but Kate finds herself energized as they emerge from the theater.

"I don't know about you," she murmurs, taking the box with the remaining cupcakes from her date's hand and starting down the sidewalk, "but I'm still a little bit wired. You up for getting a drink? Or is Alexis expecting you home soon?"

Rick considers the offer, grinning. "Well, I did tell her I'd be back tonight, but I've been good lately, so I think I can convince her to extend my curfew."

Kate nods. "Good. And don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safely."

She does exactly that, suggesting they share a cab back to his place and following him to the door when they arrive.

"Thank you," she says, toying with his sleeve. "I had fun tonight – a lot of fun."

"Me too." He catches her hand, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze. "Think we can do it again sometime?" he asks, careful with the question.

"Yeah," Beckett agrees, knowing her answer without having to consider it, without any of the hesitance she'd felt earlier in the evening. "I'd love to."

He's still smiling when she lifts onto her toes and paints a goodnight kiss on his lips.

* * *

 _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

**Company - Chapter 7**

 ** _Once again, thank you all for the wonderful, kind words on last chapter and every chapter of this story._**

* * *

"All right, everything is just about ready; the salad has been made and will be dressed just before we eat, the pork chops are slow-cooking, and the veggies will go into the oven once Alexis gets ho–you okay?"

Kate blinks, turning from the window to face her – well, for lack of a better term – her boyfriend. Rick cocks his head, scanning her face, chuckling at her crinkled nose in response to his scrutiny.

"Mmm, yeah," she says. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

He settles beside her, nudges her with his shoulder. "About? You've been looking out the window like you're waiting for a suspect to come out of the building across the street. Wait – is there a suspect in the apartment building across the street? Are you using my place for your stakeout on the same night we're having dinner with my daughter?"

She laughs, knocking her head against his arm. "No, there's no stakeout, Castle."

"Well, that's unfortunate. It would be so cool – my first stakeout!"

"Your only stakeout," she reminds him, lifting an eyebrow. "Unless you're moonlighting as a P.I. and I don't know about it."

"No," he denies, "but that would be a great plot point in my next book. I need to write that down."

To her amusement, he actually does twist to grab a pen and the first sheet of paper he can find, scribbling the idea down with a look of concentration. Kate gives the paper a glance, only half-serious in her effort to see his notes, but he feigns scandal anyway.

"Spoilers, Detective."

She grins, dotting a kiss to the back of his neck. "Can't spoil a conversation I was part of, Rick. Unless… wait, are you already writing?"

Rick looks down at the paper, shifting in his seat. "Kind of? Just notes, really."

Her heart thumps a little harder in admiration; he's written a few times in her presence in the month and change since they made their relationship official, but never off the cuff like this. The fact that he can just jot down ideas and notes when the mood strikes is impressive. Sexy, too.

His pen lowers a minute later and he turns his head to catch her eye. She can read the question on his lips. She hadn't answered him, not really, allowing him to change the subject instead, and he still wants to know what's up.

She sighs, giving in. "Are you sure I shouldn't, I don't know, leave and come back?"

Rick blinks, stiffening at the idea. "What? Why would you need to leave and come back?"

"I – because I'm the guest? And shouldn't the guest arrive after everyone is home? You might want to talk to your daughter – or she might want to talk to you – before she meets me?"

His posture softens as he reaches over, covering her knee with a broad palm. "Kate, Alexis and I talked before we planned tonight's dinner. That talk is _why_ we're having tonight's dinner. Well the talk, and apparently I mentioned your name twenty-three times in one conversation and she said if I was going to talk about you that much, she wanted to meet you."

She laughs, offering a sheepish smile before lowering her chin, allowing the heat from his hand to soothe her nerves. "What on earth were you talking about that you mentioned my name twenty-three times? That's ridiculous."

Her boyfriend laughs, giving his head a shake. "I don't remember. Our plans for the next day, maybe. It may have been the week I conned you into taking a long lunch and then we didn't actually eat more than a quick bite on the way back to the precinct."

Horror floods her. "Rick, did you tell your daughter that? Tell me you didn't talk to your teenage daughter about us using my lunch break to fu–"

"What? No. No, we most definitely did _not_ talk about that. I'm just saying it was around that _time_."

"Three weeks ago," she muses. "How did she take it? Hearing you talk about me?"

Rick's thumb brushes her kneecap. "She wasn't upset, which is what I think you're worried about. She wanted to meet you, Kate. She said exactly that; I didn't put her up to this."

"Okay," she breathes, biting her lip. "Has she met any of your other girlfriends?"

She twists, wanting to see his face as he answers. Not that she thinks he won't be truthful, but he tends to deflect when he doesn't want to go too deep into things. They're alike in that way, she's coming to realize.

"A couple at most. Admittedly, I haven't always been the poster boy for relationships. I never introduced her to anyone when she was little, and there haven't been many women I've dated more than a few times since she got older. Of course, Alexis knows Gina, but…" he trails off, piquing her interest.

He brushes her hair behind her ear, swiping his thumb over her cheek. "It's going to be fine, Kate," he says instead of elaborating further and she files the name Gina away for another time. Maybe.

"But if you want, I'll buy her a pony and we can say it's from you."

Kate laughs, shaking her head. "Something tells me your daughter might see through that. Especially given my salary."

"Well, the offer is open."

Reaching over, Kate pats his knee. "I think I'm good. But um, what did you tell her about how we met?"

Thankfully he hears what she doesn't ask: did he tell his daughter about their past, or just their present.

"I told her we met at the park, hit it off, and started seeing each other."

Her lips lift. That was one way to describe the earliest weeks of their time together this time around. "Okay, that's good. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't given her some watered-down version of when we met the first time."

"She's clever enough that she would draw her own conclusions about that weekend. Better to keep it to ourselves, I think."

Kate nods. "I think so, too."

"Our sexy little secret?" he suggests, dipping his head, brushing his nose over hers. Kate hums, lifting her chin to meet his lips.

"Something like that," she agrees against his mouth, scratching her fingernail against the seam on the inside of his thigh.

Rick grunts, fingers tightening on her knee, skimming higher up her leg. She's playing with fire, teasing him like this when they both know his daughter could come through the front door at any moment, but she can't help herself. She's been sleeping with him for close to five months, and the newness, the want, hasn't worn off yet.

He pitches closer, ready to push her back against the cushions, when the clatter of a key in the lock jolts them apart. Rick makes a hasty retreat to his cushion, schooling his face into something that should resemble neutral, while she sucks in a deep breath and swipes her thumb over her mouth to make sure what little lip gloss she'd been wearing isn't now smeared all over her face.

"Rick," she hisses, gesturing for him to do the same. He does, quick to rub the mauve color off his skin, though she's not sure how successful the move really is.

They turn toward the door as it swings open. Kate can only hope her cheeks aren't as red as they feel, that she and Rick don't look as guilty as the pounding of her heart suggests they do. They've been so careful up to this point, discreet about being together when and where Alexis might see her, and the night they plan to make a formal introduction, they almost get carried away.

"I'm home." Alexis calls as she steps into the loft. Kate can't help but watch her, noting the girl's vibrant red hair, her keen eyes, even the way her smile widens when she spots them. "Hey Dad, dinner smells good. Hi! Are you Kate?"

Kate nods, running her hands over her jeans as she gets to her feet. She meets Alexis halfway, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Alexis. I've heard so much about you."

Alexis laughs. "You too. My dad, um, he talks about you a lot."

"So I heard. Twenty-three times in one conversation?"

The girl nods, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "And it wasn't the first time, either."

"Ohh kay," Rick jumps in, joining them in the middle of the living room. Kate watches Alexis grin at her father, stepping into the bear hug he offers. "Why don't you go change, Pumpkin? We'll get the rest of dinner ready."

"I think you're just trying to get rid of me," Alexis quips, knocking a kiss to his cheek. "But Kate's here all night; plenty of time to tell her how goofy you are."

Rick narrows his eyes as his daughter pulls away. "Not cool, baby bird. Not cool."

Alexis just shrugs, flashing an innocent smile before she runs up to her room.

Kate waits until Alexis is gone to turn to her boyfriend. "So," she starts, hooking her finger in his belt loop and tugging him into her. "How many times _have_ you mentioned me to your daughter?"

* * *

 _Thank you all! Until next chapter._


	8. Chapter 8

**Company - Chapter 8**

 ** _Thank you all so much for everything - every kind word, every amazing, enthusiastic comment - I wouldn't be continuing this story without you all. I hope you like this chapter._**

* * *

Dinner goes better than she dared to hope it would. Alexis is bright and clever, every bit her father's daughter, Kate learns as the two of them go back and forth trying to one up each other with embarrassing stories. By the time their food is gone, she feels like she knows both Rick and Alexis a little bit better, and not just in terms of juicy blackmail material.

She likes Rick – she wouldn't be dating him if she didn't – but after watching him with his daughter, after watching the two of them poke at one another, dodging soapy handfuls as they wash dishes, she's even fonder of him. He might insist that Alexis is the one raising herself, but it's obvious he's doing more than one thing right with the girl.

Plus, it's pretty hot to see him this way, silly and relaxed, not at all trying to be sexy. In fact, it actually makes him sexier. And it certainly makes her want to stay longer to see more.

"Can I interest you in a movie?" Rick asks once the giggles die down, smirking just a tad at her blatant perusal.

Kate bites her lip, allowing her eyes to flick to Alexis. She doesn't want to overstay her welcome on the first night of knowing the girl. Alexis gives her a nod, though, her eyes widening.

"Please stay, Kate; if you don't, he'll pick the same movie we've watched the last three times we had movie night and say it's because he's looking for nuances in the film. _Save me_."

Beckett laughs, sliding from her stool as Castle protests the characterization. "When you put it like that, okay. Why don't I pick, then?"

Alexis grins, turning her triumph on her father after a moment. "Kate won't make me suffer like that."

"For that we're watching it again the next time it's my pick," Castle warns, wagging the dish towel in his hand at her.

Kate snorts. "Rick, I don't even know what movie you chose, but I do know you don't need to watch it again for a while."

"No fair taking her side," he grumbles, but there's no real strength behind it. If anything, he seems tickled that she and Alexis have established a rapport so quickly.

"I'm taking the side of sanity," Kate drawls, moving to the cabinet in Rick's office to pick a movie. She bypasses a few right off the bat, eyeing the rest for stand-outs before picking something that's both fun and age appropriate for Alexis.

"Are we watching in here?" she calls over her shoulder, wondering if she should go ahead and get the movie queued up, or if Rick will want to set up the projector he's told her about and watch somewhere else in the loft.

When no answer comes, she glances back into the living room, finding Rick bear hugging his daughter, his head bent to rest on hers. A smile lifts Kate's lips, only to fall a moment later.

Wait, is he comforting Alexis?

Everything has seemed like it's been going well, but maybe she's been seeing what she wanted to; maybe staying for a movie is too much too soon for the girl. Maybe she should–

Kate watches Alexis squirm from her father's embrace, sees the teenager roll her eyes. "You don't have to thank me; I like her, Dad. Even more because she's saving me from another round of analyzing _The Shining,_ " she hears, though it's faint.

Relief floods Kate's belly at their laughter, giving way to the flutter of sheepishness. She's being silly. Everything is fine. They just didn't hear her question because they were already talking.

"Yes, well, there'll be time for that on another occasion," Rick replies, pecking his daughter on the forehead. "Now, let's get the popcorn and join Kate."

Beckett retreats to the DVD player before they can catch her observing them.

She can't help but wonder if she's been caught anyway based on the curious look Rick gives her when they crowd into the room and find her already seated, but he doesn't say anything, simply sneaks a kiss as Alexis gets comfortable on an oversized floor pillow.

"So what cinematic masterpiece have you picked for us tonight?" he asks, flopping onto the leather cushion beside her and offering her the bowl of popcorn. He makes a show of nudging her legs until she seems more at ease.

Instead of giving him an answer, Kate hits play, watching recognition flood his features as the menu comes up.

Rick grins, draping an arm across the back of the chair. "Perfect choice."

* * *

"You're sure you don't want to stay tonight?" Rick asks a few hours later, after the movie has concluded and Alexis has retired to the second floor of the loft with a soft smile and the sincere statement that it was nice to meet her. "We could pick up where we left off earlier."

Lifting onto her toes, Kate touches her lips to his before giving her head a quick shake. "Another time. I just think it might be throwing too much at Alexis too soon if I stay over."

Her fingers brush his shoulders, smoothing his sweater down. Staying wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, but it's probably prudent to make sure they're not going to scar his daughter after making such a good first impression on her.

"We could always sneak you out early in the morning," he suggests. "We have done that before. Oh! Even better. You pretend to leave now, and I'll sneak you back in through the secret door in the back of one of the closets in my bedroom. And then we sneak you out the same way in the morning."

Kate laughs, looping her arms around his neck, stepping into him. "Why does it not surprise me that you have a secret door in your house," she teases, scratching her nails through his hair.

"Because you're getting to know me very, very well." He grins.

She is doing that. Still, she smudges another kiss to his mouth, pulling away before he can charm her into changing her mind. "Another night. Once there's been some time to adjust," she promises, surprised by how fiercely she wants this to work out.

Rick sighs, sticking his lower lip out in a pout that's more comical than convincing.

"Think of it this way: it's probably better that I'm not still hanging out if Alexis comes downstairs and wants to talk to you about tonight." Kate lifts an eyebrow, daring him to find fault with that argument.

He relents, nodding at the wisdom in what she's saying. "That's a good point. I figured we would talk tomorrow, but she might want to tonight if she can't sleep."

Kate nods too, pressing a palm to his chest. "I know it is," she says, kissing his cheek. "Dinner was great, Rick. Thank you."

Her boyfriend's fingers curl at her elbows, drawing her closer. "Thank you for doing this. I know it was stressing you out earlier."

"Just nerves," she murmurs, accepting his embrace. "But it worked out. I hope."

His chest rumbles under her hand with his chuckle. "It did. It went great; you don't need to worry about that."

"Good." Kate sneaks another kiss, lingering a little longer this time before she steps back. "Talk to you tomorrow."

Rick nods, holding the door open for her, accepting one last goodbye kiss as she steps into his hallway.

He doesn't ask her to do so, but she texts him when she gets home, letting him know she made it back to her place without any issue. His reply comes in a few minutes later as she's changing for bed, reminding her to get some rest in case she gets called into work in the middle of the night.

 _I will,_ she replies, _don't stay up all night writing your stakeout scene._

She can picture his chuckle, the little grin he wears whenever she correctly predicts his behavior.

 _It's already done. Now I'm on the take down._

Kate laughs, climbing onto her bed. When she shivers, she's not sure if it's the cool sheets, or the fact that he's sharing details – such as they are – about his next book with her. Maybe some combination of both.

 _Get some sleep, Rick._

With that, she puts her phone on her nightstand and kills the lights, hoping maybe she'll get a full night of sleep this time. Probably not, but she can dream.

The dreams she has about Rick are better, even if they do end with the abrupt chirp of her cell phone at four forty-five the next morning.

* * *

 _Thank you again! Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Company - Chapter 9**

* * *

They're lazing about in his bed two weeks later, taking advantage of the fact that Alexis is out of the loft at a sleepover, when she decides to broach the subject that has been on her mind for the last few days. "Can I ask you something?"

Rick's lips still, pausing in their careful exploration of the bare skin of her back.

"Course you can," he rumbles, nuzzling his nose across her shoulder blade. "My brain - and my body, of course - are at your disposal. Ask away."

Kate hums, pressing her lips together. "I've heard you mention her a few times, the night I met Alexis, a few other times here and there, and-"

"Mention who?" he asks, trailing his fingertip along her side. Kate squirms, nudging his thigh with her knee to get him to stop.

"Gina?" she asks, feeling her cheeks heat at the uncertainty in her voice.

Rick's hand flattens at the curve of her waist, warm compared to her exposed skin.

"You said she's one of the women you introduced Alexis to," she continues when he doesn't jump in to answer. "But you talk about her in the present tense, too. So I was just wondering. But it's okay; I don't need to know if you don't want to tell me. I shouldn't pry. After all, I usually hate being on the receiving end of that."

She's babbling, she knows, but Rick's usually the one doing the talking, and to have him silent is unnerving. Especially since she can't see his face with the way he's curled against her back.

"Gina's my publisher," he says once she pauses to take a breath, brushing his lips to the strip of skin behind her ear. "I answer to her for every book. She's the one who reads my chapters and reads me the riot act when they're late. And they're usually late."

Well, that makes sense, given the context the last couple of times Gina's name has been spoken. Kate nods, twisting on the bed until they're face to face. He smiles, looking almost relieved to be able to see her, which makes two of them. Lifting a hand, her fingers comb through Rick's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, encouraging him to continue.

"So she's your publisher, but you dated too?" she prompts as his eye close and he leans into her ministrations.

"We were engaged," he admits, turning his head to touch his lips to her wrist before his eyes open again. "A little over two years ago."

Kate freezes. The timing isn't lost on her, neither is the slow trickle of dread that begins to fill her belly. He wouldn't - his reputation isn't that of a cheater. A flirt, yes. A bachelor who loves the ladies and - by his own words - isn't known for sustaining relationships, yes. But not a cheater.

"Did you break up because of _us_?" she breathes. "Because of-"

"What?" Rick gapes, looking momentarily baffled before something clicks into place. "No. No, we broke up _before_ you and I met." His mouth brushes hers, allowing her to taste the sincerity in his words.

She hums in response, holding his head to hers, slicking her tongue over his lip in apology for doubting that, for thinking the worst of him.

"I'm sorry," she breathes when they part, giving him the words, too. "I shouldn't have assumed-"

Her boyfriend's fingers brush her face. "No, it's my fault for telling you like that, for not being clear about the timing."

He kisses her again, skimming his fingers down her neck, along her side, keeping her tucked against him. Kate hums, draping her leg over his, brushing her foot across his calf.

"What happened?" she asks, surprised at how badly she wants to know. Though she doesn't have first-hand experience, she can only imagine that ending an engagement isn't like a normal break-up. Depending on how long they were engaged, how close to the wedding it was…

Rick purses his lips. "We'd been working together for close to five years before we started to date. Alexis liked her and we made sense on paper, so when we hit a year, I proposed."

She nods. It's strange to hear the man who speaks so passionately about most things sound so clinical about something as big as this, but she doesn't stop him to note it.

"Everything was great at first. Neither of us was actually in a hurry to get married, so we agreed on a long engagement. That way we could plan everything exactly how we wanted it to be, spare no expense, the works. But we also started to argue more, too."

"Wedding planning is stressful," Kate murmurs, noting the flash of intrigue in his eyes. "I've been a bridesmaid a few times," she explains. "One of the weddings almost didn't happen because the bride and groom had a major fight three weeks before."

Rick nods, accepting her answer. "One of the first fights Gina and I had was about announcing the engagement. I wanted to do it immediately, she wanted to wait until closer to the actual wedding, both because of my image and because since we weren't in a hurry, it would look like we were dragging our feet about setting a date and planning and weren't serious. I gave in, so we left it unannounced."

Which explains why she hadn't known he had been engaged. Not that she had paid _that_ close of attention to him before they started dating, but she can admit to having perused the fan sites occasionally. If it had been released for people to know, it would've ended up there. (She makes a mental note to check in soon, see if people know anything about them.)

"I take it things got worse from there?"

His fingers flex on her back. "You could say that. As time went on, it all just kind of fell apart. She felt like I didn't want her to get close to Alexis, that I was too wrapped up in keeping her on the outside of the family. Which, in hindsight, I suppose I wasn't as supportive of the two of them forming a relationship of their own as I should have been. But it was to protect Alexis, not because I didn't want Gina involved."

"You didn't want Alexis to get hurt if things soured," Kate supplies. She can't help but wonder what that might mean for this relationship, if his feelings and his willingness to trust have changed.

"Yeah, but that didn't really make Gina feel any better. She said it displayed a lack of confidence in her, in us."

She nods again, keeping her musings to herself, unsure if she should say anything at all.

"As a result, though, she started working more, spending less time at home. She started coming down harder on me when I wasn't ready with my chapters, or if my edits were delayed, or if I didn't seem like I was doing enough promotion with enough enthusiasm."

Kate winces, pressing her lips to the center of his chest to hide it from him. She doesn't know the woman, doesn't know the other side of the story, but it's still hard to hear how steep a nosedive the relationship took.

"To make an already long story just a little bit shorter, we called everything off after a particularly nasty fight where every issue we had with one another came tumbling out into the open. She gave me back the ring, moved out of the loft, and a couple weeks later, I took a side trip to Boston on my way back from a book signing."

Her heart thuds against her sternum, remembering the shadows on his face when she'd first spotted him, the way he had drawn her in with a look that was more than just his usual flirtatious smile. "And we met," she finishes for him.

Rick's lips touch her temple, allowing her to feel his smile against her skin. "And we met. Best meeting of my life. Until a few months ago, of course, when I was taking a walk and passed my new favorite bench in all of Central Park, maybe New York as a whole."

Her breath catches at that, at the declaration he's making. "You only call it the best meeting because you haven't met Mark Hamill yet," she says, finding her voice to tease, to lighten the mood.

"True," he considers, "you might be relegated to second if I ever meet him. Or Adam West."

She grins. "And you're already demoting me to third?" she gasps, feigning insult.

"Sorry, honey. Batman is a pretty big deal."

Kate laughs, kissing his grin before rolling onto her back and tugging him over her. "Show you a big deal, _honey,_ " she mutters, wrapping her arms around his neck as he settles into the cradle of her hips.

"Show me," he breathes against her mouth, catching her rocking hips and joining their bodies in one smooth stroke. "Show me, Kate."

* * *

 _A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading. Until next time, everyone!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Company - Chapter 10**

 _ **Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

He wants to ask.

As they lie side by side, allowing the sweat on their bodies to cool, as they throw on clothing and work side by side to make a late dinner, as they eat at the table by the tall windows. She can tell the question is on the tip of his tongue. Now that they've talked about why he was in Boston the weekend they met, she just knows that his curiosity over why she had been there - the real reason, not the half-truth she'd told him back then - has been reignited.

Her foot connects with his under the table, taking the fabric of his pajama pants with it as she drags her toes up his leg. He coughs, reaching for his wine, hopefully clearing his airway before he chokes on a piece of grilled chicken.

"Ask, Rick," she insists once he's no longer drinking, spearing a piece of lettuce and taking a bite. "I don't mind."

He hesitates. "I wasn't… but you said you don't like-"

"You're not asking very loudly," Kate says, pointing her fork in his direction. "And it's only fair, right? I got personal earlier, now it's your turn."

He leers. "I like to think we both got pretty personal earlier, Kate. And enjoyed it immensely."

Kate barks a laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. "What a line, Castle. What a line."

Rick gives a shrug, trying and failing to look in any way innocent. Not that she thinks that was his goal, putting her at ease is more likely, and she has to say it worked.

She nudges him with her foot. "Go on, Rick. What do you want to know?"

"You said you were in Boston on business," he starts, looking up at her to make sure she's not going to stop him after all.

"And you said it sounded like an excuse, almost enough to seem believable but not quite," she reminds him, chuckling at the smile that works its way across his face. Her foot slides down his leg, curling at his ankle instead of returning to her side of the table.

Rick nudges back, sips his wine. "So I was right."

She nods. "Sort of. Half-right, anyway. It was… well it wasn't NYPD related."

"So what was it, if you weren't there for the NYPD?" he asks, looking intrigued. He always looks intrigued when she tells him things like this.

Lowering her fork, Kate reaches for her wine. Talking about herself has never been her favorite thing to do, especially when it involves dragging up humiliating moments, but he looks so interested, she'll go on.

"I was going to meet an ex," she admits. "That was the business."

He sits up straighter, questions springing to his lips. He doesn't ask, though, just gives her the opportunity to gather her thoughts, consider her words.

"Not like you're thinking," Kate adds, knowing it sounds like she had been in the city to have sex with one man and settled for another. "He'd… we met on a case, were together for about six months, and then he took a job in Boston and expected me to go with him."

Rick nods. "Obviously you didn't, because you're here. Or did you? Was that why?"

She shakes her head. "No. No, I didn't go with him. I couldn't. He tried to convince me by saying I could've joined BPD, but being a cop here… it's important to me." She presses her lips together, putting a stop to that train of thought before she gets started. That's a story for another day. "Anyway, about a month after he left, I collected all of the things that he'd left around my place and tried to get them back to him. Shipping would have been insane to send them because of how large and heavy the box ended up being, so I offered to bring them to him on one of my days off. It was… I don't really know why I did that, because in the end shipping would've been cheaper than the round trip train ticket and a hotel room I didn't even use."

Rick's chest puffs at the reminder that she hadn't used her room because she'd spent the night in his. Her lips twist in amusement; in that respect it had worked out.

"What happened?" he asks once his ego can fit through the door again.

She exhales, shaking her head at herself, her naiveté, the part of her that _had_ actually wondered if there might have been a chance for that relationship. "Will stood me up. I sat in the coffee shop where we'd agreed to meet for over an hour before he remembered to text me to say he'd been called away on a case and wouldn't be coming."

"Wow. I think that would be grounds to throw his stuff in the garbage. Or fling it off a balcony."

She snorts, appreciating that he's not dwelling on how mortifying it was to be her at that time. "Believe me, I considered it. I left it at the coffee shop, told them they could donate it or keep it until he came in to retrieve it, whichever they preferred. And then I went back to the hotel empty-handed and quite literally bumped into you."

Rick nods, lifting his wine glass. "And the rest, as they say, is history."

Kate hums, lifting her glass too, tapping it against his. "So not altogether a terrible weekend, I suppose."

He grins, sipping his wine. "I agree. So did Will," he checks with her to make sure he's getting it right. "Did Will get the box of his things back?"

Kate shrugs. "I never heard from him after that, so I have no idea what ended up happening to it. I didn't lose any sleep over it, though."

Her boyfriend nods, his face oddly proud. "Good. He wasn't worth another minute of your time."

"Thanks, Rick," she says, picking up her fork again. "So is your curiosity settled?"

"For now." He does the same, offering her a bite of what's left of his chicken. Kate gives her head a little shake, pointing to the rest of her salad. "But there's time for me to learn everything else I want to know about you."

It's comforting to hear that, odd as it sounds.

"And in the meantime," Rick continues, licking his lips. "I think we should indulge our-"

"-your," she drawls, not sure where he's going with this, but knowing it's probably an idea that's uniquely Castle, whatever it is.

"-fine, my inner sweet tooth with a scoop or five of ice cream in bed." He grins, wiggling his eyebrows. "What do you say, Kate?"

She knows she's smiling. "I say we're going to be changing the sheets before we go to bed tonight, but sure. Pick a flavor, Rick."

Her boyfriend slides from the chair, scooting around the table to smack a kiss on her mouth before he gathers their dishes.

" _A_ flavor?" he asks, coming back for a second kiss, then another one for good measure. Kate leans into him, chasing his mouth when he pulls away. "Why pick just one? Come look in the freezer, we have a selection that rivals the grocery store. Feel free to pick half a dozen."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." Slipping her arm around his waist, Kate wiggles her fingers beneath the waistband of his pj pants, seeking his bare skin. He jumps, but grins against her mouth, nips at her lip in response.

"Like a Boy Scout, I like to be prepared for any situation. Some days require cookie dough or Rocky Road, while others just need vanilla. It's best to keep a little of everything in stock."

Kate snickers. "You were never a scout, were you?"

He shakes his head. "Not even for a day."

They share a grin, both trying very hard not to dissolve into a fit of laughter. It still amazes her how easy it is to be silly with him, how readily he pulls that out of her when her instinct for so long has been to be serious.

"Well, as long as you've got chocolate sauce to take into your room, I'm fine with anything," she murmurs, removing her hand from his backside and sliding off the chair, taking the dishes into the kitchen for him. "Though, the ice cream will be good, too."


	11. Chapter 11

**Company - Chapter 11**

* * *

Buried somewhere under a case file or three is her phone. She knows this because it hasn't stopped ringing for more than a couple of seconds in the last ten minutes. Unfortunately, she's also been a little bit busy with said files, working at breakneck speed to make a connection she can't quite put her finger on, and unable to dig the damn thing out to shut it up.

She makes an exception when it starts to ring again, lifting two of the folders and snatching her phone as it starts to slide. It would be just her luck if the damn thing went tumbling to the ground.

Flipping the phone open, she presses it to her ear without bothering to look at the display.

"Beckett," she clips, already going back to flipping through the case file at the top of the stack.

"Did you know that your cop voice is extraordinarily hot?" Rick's voice drifts through the speaker.

Any other time and she might laugh, might even flirt back, but she can't right now. "What is it, Rick? I've got a lot going on right now."

He's quiet on the other end, which helps her concentrate on the pages in front of her, but is enough of a clue that something isn't quite right.

"What?" she repeats, checking the phone to be sure that the call hasn't dropped.

"Never mind," he says after another beat of silence. "I'm calling at a bad time. We'll talk when you're not busy."

He hangs up before she has the chance to respond, to agree or argue, leaving her staring at a blank display with the distinct feeling like she's missed something important. Something she just doesn't have time to contemplate right now.

She needs something more than circumstantial evidence connecting her prime suspect to these cases before Judge Allen goes to bed that night. She already has Ryan and Esposito out interviewing neighbors again, talking to as many people who might know something or have remembered details about the murders as they can find, but there's no telling how much progress they're making, or how much cooperation they're getting. If she can just find something in the CSU and forensics reports…

At close to midnight she shuts down her computer and begins packing her things. Although she's satisfied with the breakthrough they'd made, she's not altogether convinced that waiting until morning is going to work in their favor. Airports, trains, and bus terminals have been alerted to detain their suspect if they spot their guy, but until the warrant comes through, their hands are otherwise tied. If she didn't think Montgomery would protest, she would sleep on the couch in the break room, but he tends to give her The Look when she does. So instead she'll go home and get a few hours of sleep, and the earlier she gets back here to stay on top of things, the better.

As her back hits the wall of the elevator, Beckett fishes her phone from her jacket pocket, intent on checking to make sure there's nothing else to be done before she leaves the building. Instead she finds herself staring at six texts from earlier in the evening, all but one of them from Rick.

She scrolls through them with a sure hand, only to feel her stomach drop. Shit.

Her head falls back, bouncing off the wall of the elevator with a muted thud. It's no wonder he'd sounded so strange when they spoke earlier, why he'd been calling so much. She'd screwed up - badly.

She's no stranger to waiting for someone who doesn't show, to worrying if they're all right, to finding out that they aren't, and she'd done that to him tonight. She had left him sitting at a restaurant wondering where she was and if she was okay. And then she'd blown him off once they'd finally made contact, snapped that she was too busy to deal with him.

Her finger hovers over the option to reply to his last text, but she doesn't type out a message. Will he even look at her apology after what happened earlier? After she'd stood him up and made it sound like she just didn't want to talk? No, he probably won't. Which leaves her the choice of waiting until tomorrow after work to smooth this over, taking the risk of everything festering overnight, or hoping he's still awake and going to him now.

Dragging her teeth over her lip, she checks the time on her phone again. Alexis will be asleep, she knows, but Rick will likely still be up. Writing, or reading, or just plain stewing, he's probably still awake.

Decision made, Kate nods to herself and steps from the elevator.

He might not let her in, but she has to try.

* * *

"I'm sorry," she breathes as soon as the door opens to his pensive face. "I was so focused on my case, I lost track of time… I'm sorry."

He blinks, but doesn't respond beyond stepping back and beckoning her inside. The door closes behind her with a quiet snick, and she takes it as a good sign that he flips the lock, too. He wouldn't lock it if he's just going to turn her away, right?

"I shouldn't have snapped at you - I didn't even realize I _had_ until after you hung up," she adds, linking her hands in front of her to keep from reaching for him.

"Almost two hours, Kate," he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's how long I waited for you at the restaurant tonight."

Swallowing hard, she nods. "You were worried, I know. I promise you, I know how that feels."

"At first I wasn't. At first I thought you'd just been held up, that you'd call. Then I got worried."

Just like her mom. Only in this case he didn't have to come home to an apathetic detective bearing bad news. He doesn't have to live the rest of his life with a gaping hole where someone he cares about should be. He doesn't need to start and end each day wondering why.

"I know what that worry feels like. I'm sorry," she apologizes again, forcing the lump from her throat. "I was chest deep in a case, trying to keep my main suspect in three murders from walking. Missing dinner, yelling at you the way I did… I messed up and I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise."

Licking her lips, she gestures to the door. "I'll go ahead and go, let you get some sleep, have some space to think. But I didn't… I didn't want to leave it until tomorrow."

He's silent still, watching her, but his posture has softened. Gone is the hardened curve of his jaw, the tense cross of his arms.

"Did you get the guy?" he asks as she turns to leave. "Your suspect, did you get him?"

"Yeah." She nods. "We found the connection between cases, got the judge to sign off on a warrant we'll serve in the morning."

"Good." Rick nods in return. "In all of that, did you eat dinner?"

She shakes her head. "Baked potato at lunch was the last thing I had."

His fingers curl around hers, tugging her hand away from the door. "Then come on, have a midnight snack with me."

She gives him a nod, wondering if that's that, and this is how Rick Castle handles making up after a fight.

"Wait," she says, stopping him before he can lead her into the kitchen. "I- um."

Her arm slips around his waist, drawing him into a hug. Rick doesn't pull away, doesn't even stiffen, just pulls her in tighter, pressing their joined hands to his chest, letting her feel the stumble of his heart.

"Just wanted to do that," she murmurs into his t-shirt after a minute. "I'm sorry."

Her boyfriend nods into her hair. "I know. You came over, didn't you?"

She exhales, giving him a nod of confirmation, despite the question being largely rhetorical.

"If you weren't," he continues, "you would've gone home and we would've gone about our business like nothing had happened."

Oh, he's - he's right. He's exactly right about that; her usual MO is to pretend nothing is wrong.

Her hand slides up his back. "I'll call next time, I promise. Or text. Something."

Rick kisses her temple. "Thank you."

Relief trickles through her limbs, sinking her deeper into his body. Kate tilts her head, brushing her lips across his jawline, humming in appreciation when he twists to intercept her lips with his. Forgiveness tastes sweet on his tongue.

"You want to get that midnight snack now?" she asks after he releases her mouth, smiling against his lips.

Castle nods, thumbing her knuckles. "Yes. Yes, I do. And then we should get to bed, so you're rested enough to kick ass in the morning."

She laughs, pressing her hips to his. "Oh, I'll kick ass even if I don't sleep," she promises, watching his eyes darken with lust and something she's not sure she wants to put a name on just yet.

"In that case, we definitely need to eat first."

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all! Until next chapter._


	12. Chapter 12

**Company - Chapter 12**

 _Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

"I'll be right there," Kate promises into her phone, slinging her messenger bag onto her shoulder and giving her desk one last look. She has everything she needs, even if it does feel strange to be walking out of the precinct before five on a Thursday. "I am leaving my desk now, I swear."

Rick exhales in her ear, understanding of her need to reassure him after she'd blown off their date almost three weeks ago. "I believe you, Kate. You can take your time; we're at the back of a long line of cars with more than ten blocks to go."

Yeah, that's why she'd suggested meeting them at his place: picking her up at the precinct just puts them farther away from where they want to be. He'd insisted, though, and now he and Alexis are stuck in traffic trying to get to her.

"Why don't I start walking and meet you somewhere?" she suggests, ignoring the curious looks coming from her co-workers. They know she's taking a long weekend, but not that she's going with someone else and she's not keen on letting them know.

"That defeats the purpose of door to door service," Castle argues. "And as it is your vacation, Kate, I intend to deliver on door to door service."

She wants to roll her eyes at how cheesy it is, to join the teasing she hears from Alexis in the background, but instead her chin lowers toward her chest, a girlish smile working its way across her lips.

"Just keep your eye on the street outside," Rick adds. "We'll be there soon."

"Okay," she agrees, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll see you in a little bit."

Ryan and Esposito appear in front of her as she hangs up, looking both smug and intrigued.

"Meeting somebody, Beckett?" Esposito asks, glancing at the phone in her hand. "A friend?"

"Your dad?" Ryan supplies.

"New boyfriend?" Espo asks, grinning at her raised eyebrows.

Beckett rolls her eyes, shifting her weight. "Don't you have work to do? Or did you just decide to drop it all and eavesdrop on my conversation?"

Ryan smothers his smartass grin. "As your partners, we feel it's important to make sure you're good."

"Yeah, who is this guy anyway?"

"Who says it's a guy?" she asks, crossing her arms. "Maybe I'm meeting my cousin Sophia and going away with her and my aunt? Maybe I'm going out of town with my dad."

Her teammates share a look before turning back to her. Espo shakes his head, pointing to her face.

"One, you never take a vacation, especially with your family. Two, you're blushing and you were twirling your hair when you were on the phone. You never do that either, except for that time that paramedic you and Lanie were gushing over stopped by. And three-"

Her phone buzzes in her hand, lighting up with a text from Rick telling her they're getting close. Kate types her response, sending the text before looking back up at the guys.

"Looks like three's going to have to wait, Espo," she says, calling the elevator and shaking her head. "My ride's here."

She steps in, turning around to wiggle her fingers in farewell. "Later, guys. And get back to work," she adds as the doors close.

Rick and Alexis are already parked out front when she finally makes it downstairs, both leaning up against the car, chatting with Officer Perry from the records room. Kate's steps falter, but she tries to ignore the butterflies that fill her belly at her two worlds colliding.

"Hey," she calls with a nonchalance she can't quite feel yet, interrupting their friendly conversation. Perry's eyes widen, but he wisely doesn't comment on the fact that she's the one Castle's meeting, even when Rick steps up to take her bag from her and dusts a kiss over her cheek in the process.

"Hey," Rick echoes, his smile widening. "I was going to circle the block, but Officer Perry was nice enough to let us park for a few minutes."

She nods, turning to her fellow cop, flashing a quick smile. "Thanks, Perry."

This time, he grins, looking more than a little bit pleased to have a tidbit of gossip in his pocket. "Any time, Detective. I was just takin' a smoke break. But ah, have a good weekend."

Narrowing her eyes, Beckett glances in her boyfriend's direction. What had he told Perry?

Nothing, probably. Perry is just messing with her, just like Ryan and Esposito had been upstairs. And come to think of it, she's surprised those two haven't followed her down to lurk just inside the doors and see who her mystery ride is.

"You too," she says, turning to face her companions for the weekend. "Hi, Alexis, are you ready to head out?"

The girl nods, but hesitates to jump back in the car. "Do you… can I use the bathroom before we go?"

"Sure, yeah sure. Come on, I'll walk you inside." She gestures for Alexis to join her, looking back at Castle to make sure he knows where they're going. "We'll be back."

"Wait, wait, wait," he calls, closing the trunk and jogging over. "Mind if I make a stop too? If traffic going downtown is anything like it was coming this way… I'll need it."

Kate nods, glancing past him to see how he's parked. "Okay. But we'll have to be fast; I don't want you to get a ticket."

Perry waves her off. "I can spare a few more minutes; I'll keep an eye on it for ya, Detective, Mr. Castle."

Rick grins. "You are my new favorite person, Officer."

Kate rolls her eyes at her boyfriend - he's definitely enjoying this a little too much - but thanks Perry all the same. She ushers both Castles inside, nodding in acknowledgement of the heads that turn before stepping up to speak with the desk sergeant to explain that they're just using the restroom.

They leave the precinct a few minutes later, refreshed and ready to get on the road, making sure to thank Officer Perry again for watching the car.

Perry waves them off. "Anytime, Mr. Castle. Don't be a stranger."

Rick grins, elated by that. "I'll have to come back and get the tour sometime."

Beckett just shakes her head as she slides into the passenger seat. He's not kidding even a little bit, she knows.

"Hi, by the way," Castle murmurs once they've pulled away from the curb to join the rest of the city in gridlock. "Didn't really get to greet you outside."

Kate grins, mindful of Alexis as she leans toward his seat to press her lips to his. "You did, but I don't mind a second hello." Their lips bump again. "Thanks for braving this mess to pick me up. I know it adds some time to the trip."

"More time spent with you," he says, catching her hand with his, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Ugh, Dad," Alexis groans from the backseat, causing a laugh to bubble from Kate's lips before she can put a stop to it. "Why are you being such a cheese ball today?"

Rick lifts his head, catching his daughter's eyes in the rear view mirror and sticking his tongue out at her. "I meant with both of you because I'm happy to spend time with you both. But for that, I'm going to only be happy to spend time with Kate."

"Same here until you're done being gross and sappy," Alexis retorts, but Beckett sees her grinning behind her book.

"What are you reading?" Kate asks, jumping into the fray for no other reason than to change the subject.

Alexis lifts the novel. " _Little Women_. I read it in school already, but I wanted to read it again to see if I like it better this time."

"You didn't like it before?" she asks, drawing her knees into the seat and twisting to face the girl.

Rick's daughter shrugs. "I didn't like the way we couldn't just read it. We had to do all these extra worksheets to 'guide our thinking,' but they were ridiculous and missed the point of the book. So I didn't learn anything, and I didn't even enjoy the book."

"That's disappointing."

Alexis nods. "Yeah. So that's why I'm going to read it again on my own and see how I feel."

"Good plan."

Alexis grins. "Thanks."

Kate watches her settle in before turning back around, making herself comfortable as well.

"Oh, before I forget," Rick says, pointing to the cup on her side of the console. "This coffee is for you. It should still be hot, especially since it was warm in here while the car was off."

Her fingers touch the lid. "Perfect, thank you."

Rick's shoulders roll back with pride. "You're welcome. So, no problems leaving today?"

"No. My captain practically turned my computer off for me." She laughs, shaking her head. "The guys on my team gave me a hard time about leaving early, but that's normal when they have paperwork to do and I don't."

Her boyfriend grins. "I take it nobody appreciates that part of the job."

"Do you?" she challenges, lifting an eyebrow.

Rick turns to her, his grin widening. "Strictly speaking, most of my job is paperwork."

"Hush," she says, nudging his face forward. "You know what I mean."

He chuckles, swiveling back to her anyway. "Yeah, I do. So what makes your paperwork so bad?"

Kate reaches for her coffee, bringing it up to her chest. He's been asking more questions lately about police work, procedure, and she can't help but feel a thrill each time she answers.

"It's really not that bad. More tedious than anything else. We account for our actions, write up witness statements, make sure the chain of custody is intact for evidence. Basically make sure we've explained our investigative methods, conclusions, and events of the case as thoroughly as possible."

"That kind of sounds like a science lab report," Rick muses. "Only with a lot more murder."

Well that's one way to put it. One very odd way to put it, but one way nonetheless. "I guess you could say that." She grins, sipping her coffee. He seems satisfied with her answer, giving a thoughtful nod and focusing on the road.

"Thanks, by the way," she says a few minutes later.

He looks puzzled when he turns to her. "For?"

One shoulder lifts. "Asking me to come with you. It's been a long time since I took a vacation like this."

Rick brushes his hand over her knee. "I'm glad you said yes. And just so you know, the invitation is always open. So feel free to come with me anytime."

Covering his hand with hers, she thanks him quietly. He squeezes her knee once before taking his hand back and focusing on the traffic ahead of them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Company - Chapter 13**

* * *

Logically, she'd known his place had to look something like this.

After seeing his loft, riding in his Ferrari, even getting a long look at his closet, it only makes sense, but as they pull along the drive of Rick's massive house in the Hampton's, it hits her all over again exactly how wealthy he really is.

"You rich or something?" Kate murmurs, turning away from the window to let him see her face and know she's just teasing him. Though they have gone back and forth on occasion over who's going to pay for dinner or get tickets for the movie they're seeing, money hasn't been much of a sticking point between them. Yes, he can be a little bit impulsive with his spending sometimes, cocky too, but she sees what else he uses his money to do, how he tries to make people around him happy. That matters.

Rick shrugs, his lips turning up. "I do okay. We'll give you the official tour after the ceremonial first dip."

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Alexis nod in agreement and she has to ask, "Ah, Rick? Ceremonial first dip?"

"We throw each other into the pool," Alexis explains from the backseat, a grin in her voice. Kate twists to make sure she's not putting her on. The girl's head bobs again, eager to assure her. "Really, we do."

"Make sure you empty your pockets," Rick adds, gleeful. "I remembered that the hard way."

Alexis snickers. "After you ruined your phone _and_ dumped candy in the water."

Laughter spills from Beckett's lips, coming out harder when her boyfriend offers them a feigned look of betrayal. "What kind of candy?"

"One of those Fun Dip sugar packets," Alexis answers before Rick can explain himself.

"Was this when you were little?" she asks. Alexis shakes her head, waiting until the car stops to reach out and pat Rick's shoulder over the top of his chair.

"This was last year."

Her boyfriend looks a little sheepish, but doesn't dispute the claim.

"Don't worry, baby, I'll make sure you don't forget this time," Kate murmurs once Alexis is distracted with grabbing her things.

Rick grins, leaning into the fingers she brushes across the back of his neck. "You gonna pat me down? Maybe strip search me? Because while that sounds like fun, it's wildly inappropriate in front of my child."

"Eww, Dad."

Withdrawing her hand, Kate gives his shoulder a light smack. "For that, I'm throwing you in first. Without making sure your pockets are empty."

Her boyfriend seems unfazed by the threat. "I can't wait."

Evidently not, if the spring in his step on the way to his backyard is any indication. He also has no qualms about taking her into the water with him when she gives him a mighty shove the moment they reach the edge of his pool.

"That was cheating," she accuses once she comes up for air, sending a wave of water in his direction.

Rick grins, dodging her efforts to drench him with a cocky laugh. "That is the ceremonial first dip, Kate. Welcome to the Hamptons."

"You said you throw each other into the pool. That was not throwing, Rick; that was pulling. Thus, cheating."

He gasps. "It is so hot that you debate semantics with me."

Alexis rolls her eyes from the sidelines. "He's usually better behaved than this, Kate. Not much better, but…"

They share a grin as Rick splashes to the edge of the pool, pushing himself up and out of the water with a grunt. He makes a show of wrapping Alexis in a soggy bear hug, taking special care to drip as much water onto her as possible.

"For that, daughter, I believe it's your turn."

He flings Alexis into the pool a moment later, barely waiting for the splash to settle to jump in beside her. Kate watches them twist and chase, swimming toward one another instead of away, and finds herself weighing her options before ducking underwater and joining their craziness.

Rick's bright, pleased smile when she crowds his back and pokes his sides tells her she did the right thing by playing along.

* * *

She's at the sink a few hours later, up to her forearms in bubbles, when his arm snakes around her waist and he crowds against her back. His lips brush the curve of her ear, tickling just enough to make her shiver.

"Kate, forget the dishes; I'll take care of them later. Come sit, relax. It's your vacation."

She hums, leaning into his touch. "There's no point in leaving them," she murmurs. "I'm almost done, anyway."

It's the least she can do. He had prepped and cooked dinner, refusing to accept help from her despite her numerous offers to do so. Vacation or not, she can handle a bit of clean-up to make his life a little easier.

Rick nods, but doesn't loosen his embrace. If anything, he presses closer, making the most of the fact that they're alone.

Well, as alone as they can be with Alexis sitting outside on a lounge chair, soaking up the last of the sunlight for the day.

"You know, if you want this to be done sooner, you could grab a towel and dry everything off for me. That way I'll have room in the drain rack for the rest."

"Kay." His lips touch her neck, but he doesn't make any move to release her and do just that. "In a sec."

"Mhmm," she hums, indulging him. Indulging herself, too, if she's honest; he makes it easy to be affectionate, to accept someone else's affection.

After a moment, though, she nudges him back, swats him with a towel. "Stop distracting me."

"You love it," he insists, taking the terry cloth from her hand and scooting the mere inches to the drain rack.

Leaning a hip against the counter, Beckett allows herself to track his movements. He's not wrong; she does love his distractions, the way he makes her stop and exhale once in a while.

She might just love him, too.

"Kate," he says after a moment, grin plastered across his cheeks. "You're staring, Detective Beckett."

Swallowing hard, she searches for a suitably witty response, something to slow her heart before her uncertain truth can spill from her lips.

"Just dry, Rick."

His lips skim her cheek. "It's okay to admit you can hardly control yourself around me. I'm not offended."

She rolls her eyes, patting his chest with a wet hand. "You're not immodest, either."

Her boyfriend laughs, winking and going back to his task. She waits a beat, watches him move, before doing the same.

With the two of them working, it really does go faster, and as soon as the last dish has been dried and put away, he gleefully leads her out of the house to the chair saved for her in time to see the sky go from orange to pink to dusky purple as the sun sinks beneath the horizon. Kate exhales, taking the wine he offers and beckoning for him to join her. Rick has his own chair, but he nods and squirms into the space she's left beside her, lowering his hand to rest on her knee.

"This is gorgeous," she murmurs, glancing at Alexis to make sure the conversation and their closeness won't disturb the girl.

Rick's daughter just smiles, answering on her father's behalf. "We love it here. It's just so pretty and relaxing."

"It really is," Kate says, turning her cheek to rest on Castle's shoulder. He's warm and solid beneath her, and she feels his lips brush the crown of her head as she sinks deeper into his side. "Thanks for inviting me," she adds. She knows she's said it a few times already, but sitting with them like this makes her want to say it again.

"Glad you were able to take the time off," Rick says, thumbing the curve of her knee. "You've been going nonstop all summer."

She nods, sipping her wine, covering his hand with hers and giving his fingers a gentle squeeze. He's right; her caseload has been ridiculous lately, and she's sure once they return to the city, it'll be just as heavy. The end of summer has a way of bringing out the crazy people. Not to mention the interrogation she's going to endure from Lanie and the boys. There's no way word hasn't gotten back to them that she's away with Richard Castle. In fact, she would be surprised if they – well, Lanie – hold off on trying to get information from her until she got back; her phone is upstairs in her purse, but it's likely that she has a couple of missed texts or calls waiting for her already.

Rick hums, flipping his hand over to press their palms together in a silent kiss. The touch grounds her, brings her back to this moment, reminds her not to worry about what comes next week or next month.

"Me too," Kate says, sharing another smile with Alexis before the three of them lapse into a companionable silence.

"Want to take a walk with me?" Rick asks a little while later, after Alexis has left the patio to go inside and do her own thing for the rest of the night. "I can grab a flashlight and we can go down to the beach."

She's already sliding off the chair when her head bobs in agreement. "I'd love that."

Rick grins, popping up with her. He plucks their empty wine glasses off the ground, lifting one in question. "More?"

Kate shakes her head, moving around the chair to pat his chest. "When we get back. I don't want to have to keep up with the flashlight and the glasses and you while we're out there." She grins at her own joke, lifting her chin to share her amusement with him.

"Hey." He laughs, though, touching his mouth to hers. "Kay, I'll be back. Stay right where you are. Do not move a muscle."

She hums an agreement, embracing the flutter of excitement in her belly as he disappears into the house to grab everything for their walk.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all! Happy Friday (or Saturday, if it's already the weekend where you are)!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Company - Chapter 14**

* * *

Rick's fingers curl around hers as they walk, but he doesn't speak, doesn't ask for her to speak either. They've been strolling in silence for nearly twenty minutes, weaving around pedestrians and other obstacles as a unit, using gentle touches and tugs to communicate instead of words, and she's not sure if she's grateful for it or not.

"Let's sit," he says finally, giving her an almost apologetic look for spoiling the quiet as he leads the way to a bench not being occupied by people or pigeons.

Beckett nods, holding tighter to his hand. It's all she can manage right now.

"What happened?" Rick asks, breaking the silence again once they're seated. "Kate?" he presses.

"Bad case," she admits, as if that hadn't been obvious by the way she had called him to meet her at the precinct, the way she'd all-but sprinted to him after her shift ended. "It hit me hard, harder than most."

Her boyfriend nods, brushing gentle fingers over her knuckles. His curiosity drapes over them like a blanket, but he doesn't ask for more, doesn't prod deeper into the wound her day has opened.

And amazingly, that's all it takes to make the words bubble in her throat and spill from her lips. "This morning I got a call. A woman had been attacked in Hell's Kitchen, stabbed multiple times. She died against a dumpster in a pool of her own blood."

Rick winces, hand tightening around hers. She knows he's no stranger to morbid descriptions, but crafting them for a fictional world is a bit different than knowing it happened to a real person. "That's awful."

Kate nods, rubbing her forehead. "As bad as this will sound, I'm normally able to handle it, scenes like that. But, when I was nineteen, my mom… my mom was found in a similar position," she says, trying so very hard to stick to the facts, to contain the devastation she still allows to drive her. "She'd been stabbed in an alley and left there to die. Just like this woman."

Her boyfriend's face crumples. "Oh god, _Kate_ ," he whispers, cupping her face with his free hand. His thumb sweeps across her cheekbone, drawing her watery eyes to meet his. "I had no idea."

"I should've told you sooner, but that's not exactly first date conversation. Or any date, for that matter. That's a lot of baggage to suddenly get saddled with, especially in the first few months of a relationship."

He shakes his head, touching his lips to her forehead. "We all have baggage, but I understand why you waited to tell me."

Her fingers grip his harder. "The person responsible was never caught. The detectives on the case at the time wrote it off as gang violence, a random wayward event, and shelved it."

Rick pulls her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to keep her snug against his chest. "I'm, god, I'm so sorry, Kate. I'm so sorry."

Her stomach tightens, but she doesn't pull away. It's been years since she's told someone about her mom, even longer since she's accepted comfort over it.

"It just hit me today with this case, harder than it has in a long time," she explains, swiping at her eyes. "And to make it worse, there's barely any evidence, we don't have any leads–"

"You will. You'll find the evidence you need, and you'll get the guy who did this," he insists, brushing his hand down her arm. "Do you think they're related? Your mom's case and this one."

She shakes her head. "No, no. They're not related, that I do know. The crime scenes are different, the wounds are different." She refrains from describing exactly how; there are some things he doesn't need to know. "The victim and my mom have nothing in common as far as I can tell. It just… I wasn't expecting a case, this case, to bring everything up this way."

"What can I do?"

Kate turns, pressing her face into the curve of his neck. He murmurs something, but it's more noise than actual words, a string of comforting sounds. Affection stirs in her chest; anyone else would have taken off at finding out they're dating the daughter of a murder victim, but not Castle.

"Take me home? Help me forget for the night?"

He nods, pressing his lips to her hair before getting to his feet and helping her stand.

* * *

She expects him to sleep through her alarm in the morning, but he's awake – more or less – and sitting up when she emerges from the bathroom in her work clothes.

"Can I make you breakfast?" Rick asks, tossing the covers aside and joining her at her dresser. He's still clumsy with sleep, and she feels him rest his hands at her hips to steady himself. he swipes his lips across her cheek, the gesture more affectionate than arousing, and Kate allows herself to press closer as she fastens her watch around her wrist.

"I can't stay for breakfast," she murmurs, slipping her mom's ring over her head. He lifts a hand from her hips, catching the ring as it spins and letting it settle against her sternum. She'd told Rick the story of both pieces in the darkness last night, when she'd found herself unable to sleep. "But I think I have time for coffee?"

Rick nods, pressing his mouth to her temple. "Coming right up."

Beckett nods, allowing her eyes to slip shut for a second as he drifts away. She emerges from her bedroom a few minutes later, badge clipped to her belt and gun in its holster.

Rick presents a small plate with two slices of buttered toast. "Breakfast made easy. Coffee will be up in a few."

Her stomach lurches at the thought of food, but she takes the toast anyway. It will help in the long run, and make her boyfriend happy in the process.

"Thanks." She nibbles the toast, reaching over and catching his hand before he can lift his own slice to his mouth. "I mean it; thank you for this, for last night, for listening, and–"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Rick pulls her in with a gentle shake of his head. "That's why I'm here. One of the many, many reasons why I'm here. And today I'm just a phone call away if you need me. Or just want me."

She kisses him instead of thanking him again, scraping her fingertips against the stubble on his jaw. Rick's lips part under hers, opening to the sweep of her tongue, the nip of her teeth.

He's wild eyed, breathing hard when they part. Kate licks her lips, getting her own breathing under control, her hand skimming down his chest.

"I had no idea you liked toast that much."

Kate barks a laugh, stepping back to allow him to go to the coffee maker and work his magic. Since their trip to the Hamptons he's taken to making her coffee instead of buying it, presenting a travel mug to her with a flourish each time. Today is no exception, even though he pours a regular mug for himself.

"What are your plans for today?" she asks after a sip or two, leaning a hip against the counter as he makes himself comfortable on a stool beside her. She has to go soon, but sparing a few minutes to be there for him isn't going to make her late.

"Well first I'm going to get Alexis's birthday present. Then I'm going to try to write a bit," he says, wiping his mouth on a napkin. "I have another chapter due soon and I don't want to get too behind since this weekend is the party."

She nods, tilting her head. It's the second or third time he's mentioned his daughter's party in recent days, and though she hasn't been formally invited by either Castle, she thinks she's welcome and intends to join them. If she's not working, that is. This case could stretch that long.

"What are you getting her?" she asks instead of dwelling on something that's three days away.

Rick grins, reaching for his phone and flipping it open. "You have to see; she's going to love it. I hope."

Beckett steps closer to see the screen, noting the sneaky slide of his arm around her hip in the process. He allows her to look through the pictures, telling her the details she can't see on the tiny screen.

"She was talking about updating her room. I saw her looking at this bed set in passing, so I figured I'd get it and then let her go wild in the furniture store."

Kate grins, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "She will love that, Rick. That's a really good gift for a girl her age."

His chin lifts with pride. "You think so? I was afraid it might be too boring."

She shakes her head, gives his neck a gentle squeeze. "No, you're giving her freedom. Redecorating a room exactly the way she wants is a big deal at that age." Her lips brush his. "Good job."

"Thanks," he says, gratitude genuine and soft on his lips.

"Welcome. And I will be happy to assure you more later, but for now I need to get to work."

Rick nods, lowering his mug to the counter and preparing to get to his feet. She stops him with a hand on his shoulder and a shake of her head.

"Take your time," she insists, moving around the kitchen to pull a small key ring from a drawer. She's never done this; except for her dad, nobody has ever had a key to her place before, but it's right.

Pulling the right key free, she puts it in front of Rick. "Lock up when you're ready."

Her boyfriend looks between her and the key. "Do you want me to drop it off at the precinct when I leave?"

Kate shakes her head, stealing a kiss, surprised at how easy it feels to offer this to him. "Keep it."

She pulls away before he can reply, grabbing her bag from the spot by the door and scooting out of her place with a wink.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you all! Until next chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

**Company - Chapter 15**

 _My apologies for making you wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Although she ends up having to work on Saturday and the invitation Rick offers for clarity's sake (though he insists she had always been welcome) goes unused, it ends up being for the best when Alexis calls her on Sunday and invites her to dinner with her family that evening.

"It'll just be me, Dad, and Gram," Alexis adds. "My mom won't be here until next week; the thing she's filming had a delay and she needed to stay in LA."

Well that answers another one of her questions. Nobody really talks about Rick's ex-wife, and she hasn't given in and asked for more information than what she's picked up in passing. Not that it makes a huge difference to her; it was a long time ago, and the relationship she's in with Rick Castle is right now. This is just another detail she can add to her knowledge base.

"I know it's kinda late notice, so if you have to work or if you just don't want to, it's okay," Alexis continues, making her realize she's been contemplative for a bit too long. "You won't hurt my feelings."

"Alexis," Kate stops her. "I'd love to. Are we eating at your place or going out?"

"Right, should've said that. Going out. The place is great, it's my favorite ever. I'll text you the address if you want? Or I can tell you now - oh! Why don't you come over early? We can ride together and just meet Gram there? And you can help me convince my dad that bright pink isn't _too_ much for my room."

Kate grins. "I'll be over in a little bit and we can work on him."

"Perfect. Thanks, Kate."

"See you soon."

She busies herself with finishing the last of her dishes and wrapping the gift she'd picked up for Alexis earlier in the week. It isn't much, just a small painted ceramic elephant on a flower-shaped dish to collect rings and other small items, but she thinks it fits nicely with the theme of revamping the girl's room without overstepping into too-personal territory.

Of course, if Alexis wants her help convincing Rick to allow her to paint the room bright pink, perhaps overstepping isn't too much of a concern.

They're both all smiles when they open the door to her a couple of hours later, pulling her into their world with bright greetings and firm hugs.

It's more than she'd ever expected and better than she'd imagined.

"Happy Birthday," she says, releasing Alexis after another gentle squeeze. "How is fourteen treating you so far?"

"So good," Alexis breathes, pulling away. "Did you know what Dad was going to give me?"

Kate grins, feeling a little impish in the face of the girl's glee. "I had some idea. Did you go shopping yet?"

"Uh huh!" Alexis bounces. "But my furniture isn't going to be delivered until Thursday. So I'll just show you the pictures we took at the store until then. But it's good, because now we can paint first."

Kate grins, glancing back at her boyfriend to see him watching the two of them, his expression easy. Reaching out, she loops two of her fingers around his. "I hear there's some discussion over paint color?" She murmurs, drawing him into the conversation as well.

Rick laughs. "I see how it is, calling in reinforcements. My daughter here wants to paint at least one of the walls in her room neon pink."

Kate tugs him along, allowing Alexis to lead her upstairs to show her the canvas they're working with. The bag with Alexis's gift thumps against her thigh, but she doesn't stop the girl to give it over just yet.

"Ideally three," Alexis says, glancing over her shoulder. "And then the fourth one neon orange." She grins, scrunching her nose in her father's direction.

"We'll talk about that," Castle says, sounding as enthused as Beckett usually is to tackle her paperwork.

"It would look awesome, Dad, Alexis insists. "You know it will."

"Or it could look like a sun exploded in your room," Rick points out, only to have his logic turned back on him.

Alexis beams. "Yes! That's what I want."

Kate smothers a laugh. This really isn't something she should be in the middle of, but it is rather fun to watch them go back and forth.

"What do you think, Kate?" Alexis turns beseeching eyes to her. Oh, this is her cue to back the girl up.

She hesitates, dragging her teeth over her lip. "Why don't I see your room first. Then I'll be able to give a more informed opinion."

Alexis nods, leading her down the hallway and opening a door near the end.

"This is my room. See how much light it gets? It's almost dark and it's still bright in here. How cool would orange and pink be?"

Kate surveys the room, taking in the tall windows and the light they bring into the space.

"It would look cool," she concedes. "But I think you need the right blinds. Or curtains. Or both. Just to make sure you don't burn your retinas."

Rick snorts, but squeezes her hand, giving her comfort that she hasn't leapt over the line in taking Alexis's side over his.

"Great! We can get the paint tomorrow," Alexis claps her hands with glee. "Kate, will you come over after work? We can paint and eat, and if you want to stay here tomorrow night, that's okay with me."

Beckett nods, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. Even after their trip to the Hamptons together, she's been careful about staying over, making sure not to do it too often and usually leaving before Alexis is up - though that's often because of a body call and not a conscious effort to be gone. Having Alexis be so blasé about it, though, makes her wonder if she isn't being a little bit silly.

"Sounds great, Alexis," she says instead of dwelling. "What about school, though? Do you really want to deal with painting on top of everything else you have on your plate right now?"

Alexis shrugs. "I can do my homework downstairs, and sleep in the guest room while the paint dries and it stinks in here. It'll be worth it to get everything done at once."

Kate supposes she has a point. This way the room would only have to be a disaster area once, instead of doing it in stages.

"Sounds good," she agrees, watching Rick's daughter light up. "And oh, before I forget…"

She twists, pulling the carefully wrapped gift from her bag and presenting it to Alexis. "This kind of goes with the theme. It's not much, but… Happy Birthday."

Wide-eyed, Alexis takes the package and holds it to her chest. "Thank you, Kate. Can I open it? Or do you want me to wait until dinner?"

Kate laughs, waving her on. "Go ahead. I would've saved it for dinner if I wanted you to wait."

"Unless you just wanted to torture her," Rick quips, but his eyes are impossibly soft behind the teasing sparkle.

He's looking at her like he could love her. Like he _does_ love her.

Her heart thuds against her rib cage, rising into her throat.

"Kate, this is beautiful," Alexis breathes, having managed to rip through the wrapping paper and open the box all while Beckett was staring at Rick. "It's perfect. I love it."

"Yeah?" she asks, hoping Alexis isn't just humoring her. "If you want another color, they have a couple, but I thought this was the nicest - and it'll work with whatever colors you decide."

Alexis shakes her head. "This is awesome. I love the colors and it'll look so good on my new dresser. Thank you."

The teenager jumps up, tossing her arms around Kate. Kate returns the hug with ease, glancing at Rick to see sweet affection written on his face. His smile widens as their eyes meet, making her more convinced than ever.

He really might love her.

And she really might love him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Company - Chapter 16**

 _I am so incredibly sorry to have made you all wait for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

"Oh," Rick starts as soon as his body hits the mattress, winding an arm around her, pressing his chest to her back. Kate hums, allowing his warmth to ease the aches brought on by holding a paint roller over her head for so long. "This feels amazing. I needed this. Everything hurts."

She huffs a laugh, reaching back to rub his neck. "You did a good thing, Rick."

"Painting and repainting her room?" he asks, sounding skeptical. "Shouldn't I have just saved us all the effort and helped her pick the right color the first time? Or hired someone to do the work for us? I am rich, you know. I can do that."

"No," she insists, though they both know it would've been faster and easier if he had. "She had to decide for herself that she didn't like the neon. Trust me, she would've just wanted it more if you'd insisted she get something else."

Her boyfriend sighs, dropping his head to her shoulder. "Two weeks and too many gallons of paint, Kate."

"I know, baby," she murmurs, ignoring his indignant huff at the patronizing way she croons the pet name. "But now she has a color she loves on the walls, she has her new furniture, and it was something you got to do with her. She'll remember that."

He exhales. "That's true. And I did win the award for being the coolest dad ever for giving her carte blanche."

Kate smiles into her pillow. "Mhmm. You made her year."

"You helped."

Allowing her eyes to slip shut, she nods. She hadn't done much beside show up and grab a brush, but she's too tired to argue that she'd just been there for moral support. And to see Rick in his painting clothes. She has a particular fondness for the faded green t-shirt and jeans he'd worn each time they worked on Alexis's room.

"I'm glad," she says instead of following that train of thought, lowering her hand from his neck to curl around his wrist. "And think of it this way: we don't have to look at a paint roller or drop cloths again for a long while. Unless I decide to paint my living room, then you're helping me."

Rick chuckles. "I could be convinced. We make a pretty good team, you know," he adds, sounding entirely too conversational for a man who'd been bemoaning his exhaustion for the better part of the last hour.

Kate laughs. "At what? Painting a teenage girl's room?"

"Yeah. It could be our side business. Writer and cop by day, painters by night. Albeit coveralls aren't the sexiest uniform-"

"Neither of us wore coveralls to paint Alexis's room, Rick," she reminds him dryly, feeling the warmth of his chuckle against the back of her neck. "Plus, I think my day job has proven to be my night job, too. As has yours, if the emails full of questions that you keep sending me at three am are any indication."

His lips curl against her neck. "I like to be thorough. As you know."

Though she hears the double entendre, there's something else in the way he says it that piques her interest. "You are asking for the book, right?"

He snuggles closer, humming something nonsensical in answer. Kate rubs her foot over his in an attempt to rouse him, to finish the conversation before she runs out of steam too.

"What does that mean? Castle?"

Rick lips pucker against her skin. "No spoilers, Beckett."

She sighs, too tired to argue with him, to ask how a question like that could be considered a spoiler. Unless it's not for Derrick Storm at all. Is he working on something else? He hasn't written a standalone novel in a while, after all; he might want to get back to his roots. She wouldn't be disappointed if that's the case. As much as she loves the Storm series, he got her hooked on him - his work - with stories like Kissed and Killed, and Death of a Prom Queen.

"You'll see," he promises, interrupting her thoughts. "Love it."

"Mmm," she says, feeling sleep start to pull her under before a retort can make it past her lips. She'll get the answer out of him in the morning.

* * *

He wakes her with soft caresses and the strong, sweet scent of coffee, waiting until her eyes focus on him to touch his lips to hers.

"Morning." He grins against her mouth.

"Mmm, hey. You're in a good mood," she says as he backs away to allow her to sit up. She can't help but notice his tongue sweep over his lips when she lifts her arms over her head to stretch. Oh, it's like that this morning, huh?

Rick's thumb slides over her bare knee. "Woke up at six with a great thought for my next chapter."

She blinks, trying to see the alarm clock on his nightstand. "Six? What time is it now?"

"Nine thirty," he answers without missing a beat. "Alexis left for Coney Island with Paige over an hour ago. I thought about letting you sleep a little longer since you don't have to go in until later, but I wanted to thank you for being the one to give me the idea," he says, leaning in to press another kiss to her mouth. Kate hums in approval, tugging him closer.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how the hell did I give you the idea while I was asleep?" she asks against his lips, slipping her hand under his t-shirt, stroking his back. He shivers at the touch, which only encourages her to pull him closer.

His eyes spark to life, but he doesn't have an answer for her, just the press of his body, the slide of his lips over hers. She's short of breath when he pulls back, the hitch of his chest telling her he's not much better off.

He pushes her hair off her face, thumbs her cheek with a gentleness that has her heart stuttering against her sternum. Kate trails her hand down his back, her lips seeking his again, eager to taste coffee in his kiss. Her legs shift against the sheets, knees bracketing his hips as he presses her into the mattress.

"You inspire me, Kate," he breathes, trailing his lips along her jaw, nipping lightly when she groans.

"Rick."

"I opened my eyes and you were there, and the words just came to me," he continues as his lips slide down her neck.

She arches into him, tugging his shirt higher up his back, his skin warm under her palm. She pulls the shirt half-over his head, grinning at the way he squirms to free his arms without losing his balance and toppling onto her. A laugh tickles her throat; he looks ridiculous like this.

Kate smooths his wild hair down once his shirt has sailed across his bedroom and he's taken the liberty of divesting himself of his jeans as well. Rick leans into the affection, seeking her lips again, one arm slinging low around her waist. His hand lands on her ass, pulling her closer, drawing an appreciative hum from her throat.

She wants to ask what he'd written, how her simply _being_ there had summoned inspiration when he's spent years doing what he does, but his name falls from her lips instead, a ragged plea for his touch. He doesn't wait to grant her wish; his fingers skim up her hip, moving beneath her pajama shirt and trailing along the line of her spine, lifting the thin t-shirt over her head. Her shorts are next, joining his jeans in a heap somewhere across the room.

Kate laughs into his shoulder, leaning back against the pillows and drawing him into the cradle of her hips.

There are no questions for a while after that.

* * *

 _Until next time! Thank you all for reading._


	17. Chapter 17

**Company - Chapter 17**

 _Ye gads, I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long. Life has been crazy lately, but still I apologize for leaving everyone hanging for over a month. I'll do my best not to let that happen again!_

* * *

He's writing again when she wakes up, but this time he's in bed beside her with his laptop on his legs instead of at his desk. Kate yawns, trailing a fingertip down the outside of his thigh and grinning into her pillow at the way the touch makes him jump.

"You shouldn't have let me fall asleep," she admonishes softly, glancing up at him. "I have to go in soon."

Rick's lips lift, one hand leaving his keyboard to drift down and tangle in her hair. "I know, but you looked like you could use the rest. Apparently I wore you out."

"Proud of yourself?" she teases.

"Uh huh." He grins, managing to fold himself almost in half to reach her for a kiss. Kate pushes herself up, slipping a hand into his hair as his mouth claims hers.

"If it makes you feel any better," he continues, dragging his tongue over her lip, grinning at her murmur of approval. "I nearly dozed off, too. But then I had another thought I wanted to get down."

She hums, his earlier assertion that she inspires him making it hard for her to feign nonchalance. "Did I, uh, help with that thought too?" she asks, pulling away and leaning her shoulder against his. Her fingers comb through his hair, massaging his scalp in gentle circles.

Rick leans into the touch. "You did. You made that cute little sigh as you rolled over and that made me think about how to start the next section."

Kate rolls her eyes, removing her hand from his hair to give his earlobe a tug. "Liar. You did not get inspiration because of a noise I made."

"I did," he argues. "You're my muse, Kate. You inspire more than you kn-what?"

Her eyebrow ratchets higher up her forehead. "I'm your _what_ , Rick?"

"My muse. Like Calliope, though she was better known as the muse of epic poetry, but–"

Her knee nudges his thigh, silencing his explanation. "I know who the muses are."

"That's sexy," he says, his eyes bright with affection. "You are so sexy."

"Uh huh," she indulges. "How many books have you written without knowing me? How is it different now? But how do you know _I'm_ your muse?"

He shifts, looking down at the laptop across his legs. She watches him take a deep breath, feels his shoulders drop as he releases it.

"Rick?" she prompts, twisting to face him, wanting to see what's made him so skittish all of the sudden.

"I'm writing about you, Kate," he says, closing the computer and putting it away. "You're the inspiration for my new character."

Stunned, she can only blink. "I-your new character? For the next Storm novel?" she asks finally.

He shakes his head. "I started a new book. Derrick Storm is… eventually I'm going to need to do something new, and this character…"

"That's inspired by me," she interrupts, trying to wrap her mind around that. What does that even mean? Inspired by her – how?

Rick nods this time. "Based on you, really. She's smart, savvy, haunting good looks. Amazing at her job."

Flattering as that is, it doesn't tell her anything substantial. It doesn't tell her why he's decided to do this now, what made him want to write a book with her in it. "So she's a cop?"

"A detective. Team leader, in fact. I drew from the things you've told me about how you work with Ryan and Esposito."

She stares. "I don't know what to say."

Rick frowns. "You know, you don't seem very excited."

Kate scrubs a hand over her face, attempting to sort out her thoughts. "I don't-you did kind of spring this on me, Rick. And my coffee went cold a while ago, so I'm at a pretty big disadvantage here."

Her boyfriend ducks his head, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry. I should've told you a little more delicately. Buttered you up with a bear claw, maybe more sex. Definitely more sex."

She laughs, turning her face into his arm. He has that right.

"I'm sorry," he says again. "Are you upset?"

"It's a lot to process," she says, knowing it's not the answer he probably wants. She's not upset, per say. Unsettled might be a better word. A character based on her? What would that even look like? A cop, obviously, but… "You've been using the stories I've told you?"

Rick nods, looking wary. Her stomach clenches; she's put a damper on his enthusiasm, but she can't help the way this is sitting right now. "As inspiration, mostly. A few specific details, but not many."

Something in his tone tells her what she needs to know, but still she asks, "Is my mom – her case – one of the specifics?"

He averts his eyes just long enough to give himself away. She swallows hard, sliding from his bed, leaving him to scramble for words. "Kate, wait. I can-let me explain," he insists, the request plaintive.

"I need to get ready for work," she says, avoiding his eyes in favor of finding her discarded night clothes and dropping them beside her overnight bag, choosing her clothes for the day. She doesn't look at him as she makes her way to the bathroom.

He isn't in his room when she emerges, but still she hesitates before repacking her bag. It feels an awful lot like picking up her ball and going home, but the flop of her stomach reminds her that he's decided to use her _mother_ as a plot point for a book and she jerks the zipper shut, throws it over her shoulder, and collects the rest of her things from the top of Rick's dresser.

Rick rounds the kitchen counter with a travel mug the moment she steps out of the bedroom, holding the coffee out to her with an apology in his eyes.

"Kate," he starts, only to halt at her look.

"I have to go," she insists, swallowing hard. She could shout at him, she could demand to know if this – their relationship – has just been a way of padding the plot for his next book, but she can't bring herself to. She just wants to get out of there.

"We'll talk about this later," Kate says, curling her hand around the coffee.

She leaves the loft without looking back.

* * *

She makes it just halfway into her shift before her plan to put the morning out of her mind fails completely. The boys have been steering clear of her since she walked in, the stormy look on her face enough to convince them they should give her space unless absolutely necessary, but after one folder slam too many, they've apparently had enough.

"What's going on, boss?" Ryan asks, stepping up to her desk. "You look like you're ready to take someone's head off."

"I'm fine," she says, allowing her lips to lift in what feels like a genuine enough smile.

Judging by his face, Ryan doesn't buy it, but he has enough sense to pretend. He nods, rapping his knuckles on her desk before taking a step away.

He waits a beat before turning back to her.

"Did you and uh, did you have a fight?" he asks, lowering his voice. Despite the hard time the boys had given her this past summer about her relationship with Castle, they're still relatively respectful of her desire to keep things quiet.

Did they? Does her quick retreat to _avoid_ an argument count as having a fight? She's honestly not clear on that. She had said they would talk later, but her frustration with Rick has only grown the longer she's had to stew about it.

"It's fine, Ryan," she says, nodding in Esposito's direction. "What've you got?"

"Ah, nothing really." He looks back at his partner. "We just noticed you were… " he trails off. "Anyway, I'll go back to checking those financials."

Beckett nods. "Good idea."

Still, she makes an effort to relax her shoulders and unclench her teeth. The guys don't deserve her ire and her job requires her to focus, not to dwell on the case she hasn't been able to solve, or what Rick's actions might mean for their relationship.

Her heart throbs against her sternum, the burn of her anger giving way to disappointed exhaustion. The day had started off warm and sweet, flush with wonder and promise.

How had it gone so horribly wrong?

* * *

 _Thank you all for sticking with this story, and with me! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	18. Chapter 18

**Company - Chapter 18**

 _ **I can't tell you how much I appreciate the fact that you're still reading this story.**_

* * *

Two days pass before she and Rick talk to one another again.

He texts her the first time toward the end of her shift. By then she's knee-deep in a case that manages to distract her from the ache in her chest and doesn't leave any time for returning his tentative communication. Kate's certain that it's for the best; she's not sure what she would say to him anyway.

The second time he texts, it's a day later and she hasn't had more than half an hour to herself, and most of that time has been spent mulling over the evidence they've collected so far, wondering which stone they should turn next. She still has no idea how to respond to him, but it doesn't mean she isn't curious to see what he's thinking. To see if he has any inkling _why_ she's so bothered by what he's done.

 _Call me after your shift?_

She swallows hard. Montgomery isn't going to let them stay much longer, she knows, but she intends to make the most of the time she has before she packs her things and makes her way back to her apartment. Calling Rick would be the right thing to do, but as late as it is, she doesn't want to get into it with him now. She knows herself well enough to know what might come out of her mouth as tired as she is.

Kate puts the phone down and goes back to work.

She walks into the precinct entirely too early the next morning with gritty eyes and a cup of lukewarm coffee clenched in her fist. Exhaustion makes her slump against the elevator wall. As she'd expected, Montgomery had ousted her at shift change last night, but even after she had settled in at home, sleep hadn't come easily. The rolling in her gut, some combination of guilt over not calling Rick and annoyance at the entire situation, had kept her awake long into the night. Now she has to get through the day running on fumes and bad coffee.

"You okay, Detective Beckett?"

Beckett blinks, focusing on the detective from Narcotics at the other end of the elevator. "Unexpected doubles are a bitch, Grady," she drawls, forcing herself to stand up straight and square her shoulders. She barely manages to avoid making a face when she sips her coffee. "I'll be fine."

"You should have more coffee," he says, grinning at the roll of her eyes.

"Funny."

"Mom always said I had a calling."

She snorts. "Yeah, well, don't quit your day job."

He shrugs. "Always something to fall back on."

Shaking her head, Beckett studies the display, taking in the fact that they've already bypassed the right floor for Grady to leave. "You coming up to Homicide for a reason, Grady?"

He grins again. "Borrowing one of your guys for a few."

"You can't keep Ryan," she says, knowing who he's talking about without needing to be told. "He's ours now."

Grady just laughs, stepping off the elevator as soon as the doors open at her floor. Beckett follows, looking around his back and searching for her team to give them even a tiny heads up, stopping short the moment she rounds the corner.

Ryan and Esposito don't look her way at first, they're too engrossed in conversation with the man she's spent the last forty hours avoiding. She sees the moment they spot her in the widening of their eyes. Rick turns at the jerk of Esposito's chin, his face brightening with a hopeful, shy smile that Kate can't say she returns.

He's not completely deterred by her hesitation, though his smile does dim a bit.

"Hi," he greets, meeting her beside her desk.

"Hey, Rick," she murmurs, dragging her tongue over her lips. "Look, you really shouldn't be he–"

Her boyfriend shakes his head, cutting her off. "I'll go in a few minutes, but I wanted to give you this. Well, a couple things, but this especially," he says, lifting the travel mug from her desk and offering it to her.

She allows herself to smile, to reach for the coffee and deposit her own terrible attempt in the garbage can. "Thanks."

Rick's smile blooms again. "I had a feeling you'd need it."

She nods, already taking a long drag, savoring the sweetness on her tongue. Her eyes slip shut, bliss flooding her system; try as she might, she can't make it the way he can.

"I'm sorry," he says after a moment, breaking into her musings. Her eyes snap open, lifting to find the gentle teasing she had expected to see in his gaze absent, replaced by contrition. "I overstepped. I took something that's personal and important to you, and I used it without asking how you would feel if I did, and I'm sorry, Kate."

She swallows hard, heart thumping against her ribs. "Rick–"

"I know you have things to do – important things," he continues, glancing back toward Ryan and Esposito's desks before turning back to her, "and as much as I'd like to ask to stay, I won't. So, I'll just leave this here." He taps a thick folder she hadn't noticed before. "It's, um, a copy of what I've written so far – it's rough, I'll warn you; try not to judge too harshly – so you can read it. Whatever you want me to change, I will; you'll have the final say."

"I–" she stumbles, looking down at the folder again. "Thank you."

Rick reaches out, brushing his hand down her arm, bringing her alive again with the gentle touch. "Call me later?"

"Yeah," she breathes, clearing her throat. "Yeah, I will. Promise."

His smile returns, smaller than it usually is, but there. "Kay," he says, dusting a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She presses back, touching the edge of his cheek just as he pulls away.

Kate catches his hand before he can step back, squeezing his fingers once.

"Thank you," she says again, though she's not sure if it's for the apology or the chance to regain some control over her story, her mom's story.

Rick seems to know what she means either way, tightening his grip on her hand in response and turning to go without another word.

Thankfully, Ryan and Espo are already occupied with whatever it is Grady wants, leaving her to sit at her desk and enjoy the first decent coffee she's had in days while her computer boots up.

* * *

Even with Ryan's attention being split between their work and the favor for Grady, they wrap their case by midday thanks to a twitchy, nervous roommate not wanting to go down for his buddy's crimes. Kate has barely finished pressing send on her report when Montgomery cuts her loose for the rest of the day.

"Sir," Beckett protests, "I'm only on until six. I'm fine to stay until then."

Her boss waves her off. "Brooks came in early to avoid his mother-in-law. You earned the opportunity to skip out an hour and a half before your shift is over, Beckett. Get out of here."

She gawks, but it doesn't deter Montgomery from making a shooing motion. "Go home. Get some actual rest."

 _See Rick_ , she supplies for herself.

Her stomach flutters. She hasn't had time to read the draft he brought her, but his openness with it – and she has no doubt that he doesn't go around showing everyone his works in progress – seems to have been enough to dull the ragged edge of her anger. He hadn't meant to hurt her, she'd been convinced of that by the purple hue beneath his eyes, the care in his touch. Now it's time to make things right with him.

"Thank you, sir," Kate says, grabbing the partial manuscript from her desk drawer and sliding it into her bag for safekeeping while she shuts everything else down for the night.

She goes straight to the loft once she leaves the precinct, all but bouncing from foot to foot in Rick's lobby as she waits for the elevator, willing the car to rise faster once she's inside. Her steps slow on the walk to his door, but her knock is steady and firm.

Rick swings the door open, greeting her with wide eyes and an adorable trip over her name.

"I didn't – not that I'm not glad you're here, but I didn't think I'd see you tonight," he adds, quick to step aside and let her in, as if he's worried she might change her mind.

"Solved my case," she explains, stepping past him and looking over her shoulder, holding his gaze. "Montgomery kicked me out."

"Ah," he says.

"Yeah." She looks around, making sure Alexis isn't in the room. If this conversation goes badly, she doesn't want the girl to witness it.

"She's upstairs," Rick says, reading her mind – or at least the context of her glances – and lifting his eyes toward the ceiling. "Doing homework. I tried to convince her to play laser tag with me first, but Ms. Responsible said no."

Kate chuckles, shaking her head. "You're not writing?"

His shoulders drop. "Ah, no. Taking a little break. I'm kind of awaiting edits, and I want to make sure I get them done before I go too much further in the story."

He is, isn't he? Kate takes a deep breath, reaching into her bag to retrieve the folder.

"I haven't read it," she admits, holding the pages out to him. His face falls, and she watches his throat work as he swallows hard. He nods, reaching out to take the draft back without a word, but she shakes her head, halting whatever assumption he's made. "Rick, I want to hear it from you. Tell me everything."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Company - Chapter 19**

* * *

"Nikki _Heat_?" she says, staring him down. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rick grins, having somehow made himself immune to her glare. "What? It's a great name! And think about all of the potential titles – _Summer Heat_ , _Heat Wave_ – _In Heat_."

"Maybe I should have read your draft for myself," Kate interrupts, putting an end to the litany of ridiculous titles for this book or any future novel. "You're serious? Her name is Nikki Heat?"

He nods, looking every bit as serious as she would expect him to be about telling her he's named his brand new character something as ridiculous as _Nikki Heat_. "Cross my heart. It's a cop name, Kate!"

"It's a stripper name," she insists. "What were you thinki–" Kate cuts herself off, deciding to power through the discussion. "You know what? We'll come back to the name. Keep talking."

Rick nods, patting the spot beside him in invitation. She exhales, rising from her perch on the arm of the chair across from him and sinking onto the couch.

"Like I told you before, she's smart, savvy, incredible at her job – just like you. And, just like you, she – Nikki – does her job because she lost her mother when she was younger."

Kate stiffens, but doesn't give in to the urge to get to her feet and pace. He's not being flippant; sincerity bleeds into every word, into the grip of his fingers around hers as he covers her hand.

"Her mom was stabbed in their home when Nikki was making a grocery run," he says, giving her the facts without poetry. "That changed the trajectory of Nikki's life, took her out of the theater, away from acting, and landed her squarely at the doorstep of the NYPD."

She nods, looking down at their hands. His thumb swipes across her knuckles. "She's driven."

Rick nods. "Justice for others, even though she hasn't been able to get it for herself. Yet."

Kate swallows hard. It's a familiar refrain, almost unbearably so, but the ache doesn't seem quite as deep when he says it with so much confidence. She may never solve her mother's case, may never get the justice she seeks, but this character, this fictional version of her, might just be able to.

"I never meant for it to upset you," he continues, breaking from the narrative. "I'm sorry."

"I know," she exhales with the words. "I know. It's just… it's hard."

"I'll change whatever you want me to change, Kate," he says automatically. "If you… I'll scrap the entire thing and start over, if that's what you want."

Her head thrashes from side to side, the decision made without her brain catching up. "No. No, I don't–Rick, it's so obvious that you love this character." She cups his cheek, touching her thumb to the corner of her mouth. He leans into her hand, puckering his lips in a phantom kiss.

"I can rewrite a book, Kate. I've done it before for less important reasons. I can't–" he cuts himself off, taking a deep breath. "I want you to be happy. More than I want this book to be published as is. If you want to be sure, I'll show you the relevant parts and you can tell me if anything hits too close to home. Okay?"

Affection bursts in her chest, white hot against her sternum, and she surges into him, covering his mouth with hers. Her tongue darts out, tracing the seam of his lips, tasting a hint of sweetness. Rick murmurs against her lips, combing his fingers through her hair and cradling her head in his palm.

"Thank you," she says, her voice thick.

His mouth curves under hers. "Thanks for not saying we were through."

Kate shakes her head, pressing closer. "No," she insists, surprised at the ache even considering it brings to her chest. A year ago, with anyone else and probably even with him, she wouldn't have been able to say the same. Now though… "No, we're not through."

* * *

Castle's still sprawled out on his back in the morning when the alarm on her phone jolts her from slumber, one of his bare legs sticking out from beneath the comforter. Kate takes a second to adjust the covers for him before padding to the bathroom, picking up her clothes along the way. Affection lifts her lips when she comes back to find his foot sticking out again and his face buried in the pillow she'd just occupied.

"Rick," she whispers, dragging the tip of her index finger down the center of his foot, grinning at the curl of his toes. "I gotta go home to get clean clothes before work. I'll see you later, okay?"

He mumbles something into the pillow that she takes as a confirmation that he understands what she's saying, but she moves closer to his head anyway, just to be sure.

"I'm going now," she says again. "I'll let you know if I catch a case."

He nods, squeezing the pillow tighter. "Mmm, kay."

"Kay," she repeats, touching her lips to his temple, fighting the urge to call in sick and crawl back into bed beside him. She can't, as much as she wants to, so she straightens her back and skims a hand down his arm, leaving the room without another word.

Alexis smiles at her from the kitchen, looking perfectly at ease with her presence. It still throws her that Rick's daughter welcomes her as easily as she does, but Kate's well aware that the alternative is much, much worse.

"Morning, Kate. Want some coffee? I was getting it started for you guys."

She really should go home and change, but Alexis looks so earnest, she can't help but agree. They'd seen each other the night before, just as Rick had finished explaining the book to her, but it had been a brief visit because Alexis had retreated upstairs to study for a quiz; if the girl wants her to stay a little longer this morning, she can do that. She'll just forgo blow-drying her hair.

"That'd be great, thank you," she says, veering away from the door to join Alexis at the counter. "Have you eaten?"

Alexis smiles, dipping her head. "I was just going to have an apple or something, but if you have time, we could make eggs super quickly. Or something."

Kate nods, already moving to the fridge to grab the ingredients for omelets. Rick will wake up once the sizzling starts, she's sure. "Perfect."

She and Alexis work side by side, prepping a skillet, whisking the eggs, and chopping extra ingredients to add to their meal. Kate watches out of the corner of her eye as the girl opens her mouth and closes it a few times before she twists and offers her a smile.

"What's on your mind, Alexis?" she asks, careful to keep her voice light.

"I'm glad you and Dad made up," Alexis says, her cheeks darkening. "He told me he'd messed up by putting something in his book that you didn't want him to, so you were totally right to be mad, but I'm really glad you guys worked it out."

Kate exhales, looking to the bedroom to see Rick watching them from the doorway, awe written across his features. She offers him a soft look before turning back to Alexis. "Me too."

Alexis beams, combining the peppers, cheese, and eggs, and giving it all a stir. "I'll get your coffee if you get this started?"

"Sure." Kate turns to the stove and pours the mixture into the pan, glancing in Rick's direction again. He takes that as an invitation to join them, making a show of yawning and stretching on his way into the room. "Well look who's up," she teases, playing along with his game.

"I heard the sweet sizzle of breakfast food being prepared," he announces, swooping in to hug his daughter and thank her for the coffee. "Which smells delicious, I might add."

Kate smiles, leaning into the hand he slides along her back, the kiss he swipes across her cheek. "Thanks, babe."

Rick's lips lift against her skin, the endearment not going unnoticed. "You don't need to go?" he murmurs, proving to her that he really had been listening when she ducked out of the bedroom.

Tapping the spatula against the edge of the pan and glancing in Alexis's direction, she shakes her head. "I remembered that I have a change of clothes in my locker at work," she says.

He doesn't call her on it, but she can tell he understands what she's really saying: his daughter invited her to stay and to make Alexis happy, she's adapting her plan for the morning. "Well, I am glad you did."

Kate gives him an affectionate bump with her shoulder, feeling her cheeks heat under his gaze, his gratitude. "Me too."

"What can I do to help?" he offers, thumbing her hip.

"Hand me my coffee and set the table?" she suggests. Rick grins, presenting the mug to her with an exaggerated flourish.

"I'll get the plates."

* * *

 _Thank you all for your kind words and your unending support for this story. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. Until next chapter!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Company - Chapter 20**

* * *

Lanie smirks at her the second Beckett steps into the morgue.

"Well, you're looking refreshed. Must've been a good night for you."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Subtle, Lanie."

Her friend grins, not repentant in the least. Lanie loves poking and prodding about her relationship with Rick, she has ever since she'd gotten wind of Kate's "mystery man," and it has only intensified as the months have passed.

"I'm just saying, I heard that you weren't exactly thrilled with your man the other day. But looking at you now…"

"What've you got for me?" she asks, attempting to steer the ME back to the reason for her visit – a murder victim, not gossiping about Rick Castle.

Lanie narrows her eyes. "We're going to come back to this, Kate. If not right now, over a drink after work later."

Kate winces. "I… actually kind of – I can't tonight. Plans with Rick. Assuming we're not knee-deep in financials and phone records when my shift is supposed to end, of course. But after we close this case? On a night we both have off."

Her friend looks skeptical, but nods. "I'm holding you to that, Kate Beckett. Don't think you'll get out of telling me what's going on with you and lover boy these days. Or why I heard from Ryan and Esposito that you looked like you were ready to take everyone apart for two days last week."

She smiles, reaching into her pocket for her notebook to get down to business. "Those two gossip way too much, but I'll be there. Now, what can you tell me about our victim here? How close were you on your initial TOD estimate?"

"Pretty much right on the money. I sent blood work in, but barring any surprises with that, I'm confident in saying that COD was single GSW to the chest."

Beckett nods. Exactly what they'd discussed at the crime scene. "What about evidence on the body? Did you find anything in your examination?"

"A couple of things I think you're going to find interesting." Lanie pulls on a fresh set of gloves. "We found two sets of bruising on the body," she starts, lifting the sheet and motioning to their victim's rib cage. "The coloring indicates that he got these before he died, but the bruising on his wrists was made postmortem. Like our killer grabbed him and dragged him after he was shot."

Kate files that information away, making a note to have unis canvas for an alternative scene. "What about prints?" she asks, leaning over to examine the bruising. "If the killer dragged him, maybe they left prints on his wrists? Or on his watch?"

Lanie shakes her head. "I thought of that, too, but it looks like whoever did this was wearing gloves."

Damn it.

"We did find some fibers that don't match up with what he was wearing when he was brought in, so I bagged those and sent them off to be analyzed," Lanie continues. "They could be from the gloves the killer was wearing, or their clothing. I'll let you know more once I get the results."

Beckett nods. "Okay. Thanks, Lanie. Anything else you can tell me?"

"Just that whoever beat him up before he died did a number on him. Might be something to look into."

"Maybe someone had an axe to grind and came back to finish the job," she muses, letting that idea start to take shape. It's not much, but it's something to work with.

"That's your area of expertise."

She concedes that point. "Anything else?" she asks, tapping her fingers against the leather of her notebook.

Lanie shakes her head. "That's all I have for you for now. I'll let you know what the tox screen says when it comes back."

"Great. Thanks, Lanie."

Her friend smiles, peeling the gloves off her hands. "Don't forget, drinks after this case. You've been entirely too secretive about this relationship of yours. It's been months, Kate; I deserve the details."

Kate laughs, lifting her hand in a lazy wave. "See you later, Lanie. Call me if you find anything else."

* * *

Unfortunately, there are no big breaks in the case, just more questions about their victim and his life, and as six o'clock nears, she finds herself texting Rick to call off their date.

 _I'm sorry. Can we reschedule to tomorrow?_

Her boyfriend's response comes almost immediately.

 _Of course. Still no luck on your case?_

Kate smiles at both his easy acceptance and his genuine curiosity; he really does like knowing these things. He'd been all ears when they'd talked earlier, practically begging for details she hadn't been willing to give him, coaxing a few out of her anyway.

 _We're looking at the timeline again. Something's just not adding up, so we're probably going to be here a while._

She puts her phone aside, turning back to the dry erase board and letting her mind focus on the task at hand. There's something they're just not seeing, some piece that hasn't fallen into place yet. Some aspect of their victim's life that would make his actions – and his reactions – make sense.

"What were you into, Andrew?" she murmurs, narrowing her eyes at the board. The answer is there – somewhere.

"Fight club."

Beckett jumps, twisting in her chair to find the source of the suggestion. Rick grins, holding up a bag that's clearly filled with take out, though she has no idea what it is.

"Brought dinner to you," he explains before she can ask why he's standing at the edge of the bullpen after she had cancelled on him. "I got extra so we can share with Ryan and Esposito."

She glances over, wondering if his utterance of their names will be enough to summon the guys, or if the smell of food will do it just fine.

"We?" she asks, letting the smile spread across her lips. A soft flutter works its way through her belly. It's actually pretty romantic, him bringing dinner to her since she can't get away.

Rick grins like he can read her mind. "Mhmm, where can we eat?"

Kate bites her lip, looking around again. The break room is the usual choice, but there's nothing private about it. "Come on, we can grab the conference room for a while."

Her boyfriend follows her, food cradled in his arms. She has to smother a smile at the mixture of delight and childlike wonder on his face. She ignores the curious looks she gets from a few of the others in the bullpen, leaving the conference room door propped open should she be needed.

"So," Rick starts as they settle with their food, having given the boys their portion and shooed them away, "case still not going well?"

She narrows her eyes, nudging him with her elbow. "I'm sure you were lurking long enough to know we're still looking into everything."

He grins, conceding that point. He probably hadn't been waiting too long to make his grand entrance, otherwise she would have smelled the food, but he reads fast, thinks fast.

"And speaking of my case… fight club, Rick? Really?" she asks, lifting an eyebrow.

"If you think about it, it makes a lot of sense. Your victim has bruises you can't explain, you haven't figured out what he does with his nights… fight club."

Kate shakes her head, taking a bite of her food. "I seriously doubt Andrew Ferdie was part of a secret, underground fight club, Rick."

"Wanna bet?" he singsongs, shoving a piece of Mongolian beef into his mouth. "A friendly wager that he's totally part of a secret, underground fight club?"

Laughter wells in her throat, but she tamps it down, purses her lips. "And what exactly would you want if you won this 'friendly wager'?"

Rick's smile turns sexy as he makes a show of looking her up and down. "I have some ideas."

"Stick to the PG ones, Castle."

"You let me come in and shadow you for a few days. For research. I want to make sure I'm doing Nikki Heat justice, and the best way to do that is to experience things first hand."

"Yes, we wouldn't want stripper cop Nikki Heat to lack authenticity, would we?" she says, but it lacks bite. The name is still awful, but the situation, the fact that he's basing a character on _her_ , has grown on her. "And if I win?"

"I won't change her name," he warns, waggling his fork at her. "So pick a different reward. Rating of your choice."

Kate laughs. He would have no problem with a reward like that. "Breakfast in bed for a week, and a hot bath in your tub where you bring me expensive wine."

He snaps his fingers. "Done. You have a bet, Detective." His hand moves between them, taking hers and giving it a firm shake.

She squeezes his fingers, lowering her chin as the desire to tease her lips over his and seal the bargain with a kiss surges through her blood. "You're on, Mr. Castle."

Rick grins, stealing a bite of her food before he sits back in his chair. She snags some of his in return, only letting go of his hand when she needs to take more rice from one of the cartons on the table.

"So how do we figure out who's right?" he asks. Kate watches his eyes cut toward the bullpen, toward the murder board, sees his mind already working on the mystery at hand.

She nudges his foot with hers. "We'll start after dinner."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Until next chapter!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Company - Chapter 21**

* * *

"Are you seriously changing your shirt again?" Kate asks, watching from the bed as her boyfriend sheds one button down and trades it for another. "Rick, you look fine."

His mouth drops open, offense radiating off him. "Kate, I don't want to look _fine_. It's my first day on the job–"

"You are not on the job," she interrupts. "You're riding along for a couple of days. That's all."

"Regardless of our differences in terminology, I want to look my best. It's like the first day of school."

She hides a smile in her hand. He's as nervous as a kid on the first day of school, too. "You want me to fix your hair? Take some pictures? Make sure you have your lunch money?"

Rick grins, moving closer, shirt half-buttoned. He crowds into her space, moving her fingers from her lips and teasing a kiss from her mouth. "Funny. But you know, I wouldn't be opposed to you offering up some extra tutoring. Just to make sure I get ahead…"

Kate pulls her hand away and swats his belly, getting to her feet. "Just pick an outfit already or we're going to be late. And unlike you, I am getting paid to be there on time."

"Kay. I think this is good. It just screams 'cop helper.' don't you think?"

She pauses mid-stride, turning to face him again. "Cop what?"

"Cop helper," he supplies, oblivious to her stare. "You're a cop and I'm a cop helper."

"Since when?" Kate laughs, lifting onto her toes and swiping her lips over his. "You haven't even started shadowing me."

"I helped solve one case already," he points out with a sly grin. His hands sweep up her back, tugging her closer. "It's how we got here."

"Mmm," she hums, deciding not to argue that point. She's still not quite sure _how_ they got here; technically he hadn't won their bet, she'd just decided to let him shadow her anyway, knowing how much it would mean to him. It's also possible she's lost her mind. Smoothing his collar down, she pats his shoulder. "Time to go, cop helper."

Rick's smile deepens, his giddiness bubbling to the surface once again. "Kay."

Kate can't help the excitement that wells in her belly as they gather the rest of their things and make their way out of the loft. She'll never tell him, but she might just be looking forward to this a little bit, too.

* * *

Having Rick at the precinct is… surprisingly fun. They catch a case almost as soon as they get to work, and he approaches it with a humor that doesn't feel abrasive or disrespectful – no more so than Ryan and Esposito's quips do, anyway – the way she had worried it might, making it easier for them to fall into an easy rhythm, tossing theories back and forth while they wait for autopsy and ballistics reports. It seems almost normal to have him there, in fact, a fourth body on the team.

There's also the perk of having Rick there to notice that her coffee has run dry. He doesn't say a word, in fact, merely swiping her mug off the desk and disappearing into the break room. Of course, he also returns a little while later, his face twisted in disgust.

"What?" she asks, glancing at the half-filled mug in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"I was going to pour a refill for you, but this–this coffee is terrible, Beckett," he says, horror tingeing every word. "No, it's beyond terrible. It tastes like – it tastes like a monkey peed in battery acid. And that's the new pot I made! How do you drink this stuff?"

She lifts a shoulder, pursing her lips to hide her amusement. "You get used to it, mostly."

"You mean you ruin your taste buds and possibly your stomach lining, too."

Kate snorts. "Yeah, probably." Her grin widens when he huffs in response. "Hey, you wanted authenticity."

"Authenticity, not an ulcer," he says, setting the mug down with a grimace. "I'm going to get you something consumable. Just… don't touch that. It might bite."

She grins, stepping closer to him. "Don't worry about the coffee, Rick," she murmurs, letting her tongue poke between her teeth, "it's not the one that bites."

He goes still for a moment, then blinks and offers her a grin in challenge. "I can live with that."

Rick's lips brush her cheek. "I'll be back," he adds, pulling away before she can admonish him. He's been warned about PDAs in the precinct while he's there in a semi-official capacity; clearly, he'd paid attention.

She turns back to the murder board to find the guys propped against a desk, watching the show.

"What?" she asks, daring them to comment.

Ryan and Espo look at each other before looking back at her. "Nothing, boss," Esposito answers for the duo. "It's just, uh, a good look for you."

Her eyes narrow. "What is?"

They just smirk.

"Tell me what you've found," she says, rolling her eyes at their antics. They've been downright gleeful since she'd cleared it with the captain and announced that Castle would be joining them for a few days; this is only the beginning, she's sure. "And if you two turkeys are lurking just to say 'nothing,' I'm going to put you on dumpster duty for the rest of the week."

"Oh, trust me, Beckett," Ryan starts, grabbing a file from behind him. "We've found plenty. And some of it's even about this case."

"Funny," she drawls. "Did you find his next of kin?"

Ryan sobers. "His parents are both deceased, and he had no siblings, but an ex-wife who lives in the city popped up on the background check. She didn't answer when we called to notify her. I left a message, though, asked her to call me back."

"Good," Beckett murmurs, hating that they may have to break the news to someone via phone. "How long have they been divorced?"

Her colleague checks the folder. "Ah, six years."

"He paying alimony?"

Esposito shakes his head, jumping into the conversation. "She is. A lot of it, in fact, if his financials are to be believed. Must have been one hell of a divorce settlement."

"So maybe she was tired of paying for her ex's expensive watches and shoes," Kate muses, moving to the board and writing the word 'ex?' under the still-minuscule list of potential suspects. "I'm going to get unis to her address to bring her in; I want to see her reaction when she finds out the news. See what else you can dig up on her," she orders. "I'd like to know more before we get her here."

"On it, Boss." Espo taps the folder against his palm. They both retreat to their desks, leaving her to make her request to LT and consider the next move.

* * *

The arrival of the espresso machine doesn't shock her in the slightest. Nor does the broad smile on Rick's face and the proud line of his shoulders. No doubt he arranged this as soon as he left earlier, didn't waste a moment in getting it delivered.

Still, she can't help but gawk as he flits around the delivery guy and asks questions about the machine that the poor kid can't answer. "Castle, you didn't have to do this," she jumps in finally, giving the guy a break. "Our coffee is fine."

"Your coffee is one step above toxic sludge. Which would be cool if you were trying to become superheroes and just waiting for something radioactive to spill, but less cool when all you want is a jolt of caffeine."

He, well he has a point there. Over the years she'd learned to ignore the acrid taste and just gulp the coffee down, but she can admit over the last few months with Rick, she's grown spoiled by his hand-crafted blends. God, he's making her soft.

Her chin lowers as heat rises to her cheeks. "Still, this is… a lot. It's very sweet, but you didn't have to," she repeats, licking her lips.

Her boyfriend grins over his shoulder, cocky and unrepentant. "I know. But isn't it great that I did?"

Ass.

"After the first cup, you'll see," he insists, pretending to ignore fact that she's sticking her tongue out at him. "You'll love it."

He's right, of course, but she waits until they're at home later that night to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

* * *

 _Once again, thank you all for your kind words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Company - Chapter 22**

* * *

The week Rick spends shadowing her ends with a closed case and a happy captain, making Montgomery's opinion about the arrangement a no-brainer. He's not subtle when he suggests she think about letting it continue, either, even reminding her that the department whatever reputation boost it can get, that success makes everyone in his chain of command happy – which makes him happy. Roy does leave it up to her, though, which is somewhat comforting, at least.

She takes a day to think about it, but despite her initial skepticism, the fact that over the past week her job hasn't felt like an obligation for the first time in a long time is enough to make her reconsider the deal she and Rick had made.

She lets him stay.

"You, I," he stammers as his brain catches up. "Really?"

Kate nods, reaching across her table to tap his mouth closed. "Really, Rick. You can't tell me you've already done enough research, can you?"

His head shakes, the denial immediate. "Not even close. Just barely scratched the surface, really. I need lots, lots more."

Her lips purse in amusement. Somehow, she doubts that he needs _lots_ more; he's written how many novels without her, after all? Surely he can extrapolate what he doesn't know. But still, she'll let him have the excuse.

"Uh huh."

"So I can stay? Just like that?"

"Well, you need to fill out the official release paperwork this time, since you skirted that last week." She gives him a pointed look. "But the captain said the commissioner and the mayor both liked the good press, so they're happy to have you around."

"And you?" he challenges, lifting an eyebrow.

Kate lifts a shoulder, feigning indifference. He's onto her, which doesn't surprise her at all. "Didn't entirely hate it."

"Liar," he teases, leaning across the table to touch his mouth to hers. "Told you you'd like having me around."

She grins against his lips. "It's only because you're making decent coffee. You've ruined me for the rot gut in just a week."

"I'm sure," he hums, palming the back of her head, keeping her from pulling away just yet. "I'm sure."

Her forehead bumps his. "Don't get cocky."

He snickers. "It's hard not to."

Kate rolls her eyes, slipping an arm around his neck and pressing her lips to his to avoid another juvenile comment from him. Rick hums in approval, retreating once she releases him.

"Eat your food, Rick," she orders, clearing the huskiness from her voice. He grins, reaching for her hand, picking up his fork with the other. Kate watches their fingers slide over one another, allowing her lips to lift, before she does the same.

"Do you think we'll catch a case today?" he asks between bites, his eyes brightening at the prospect.

Her lips lift higher. "Probably. I don't remember the last time I didn't when I was on call."

"During the summer," he says, matter of fact. "The day we walked around the flea market in Brooklyn and I found that little dog statue that's behind my couch now."

"Right. So maybe I'm due for a call-free day. But who knows." She cocks her head, jostling his hand. "Either way, you'll have to go to the precinct to do your paperwork before you can come along."

Rick whines. "Why can't I do both? Go with you to the crime scene and then deal with the lawyer types when you head back to get started on the murder board?"

"Sorry Castle, captain's orders."

Well, technically 1PP's, but close enough. Besides, he makes notes about close to everything, including the color of the paint on the walls in interrogation; she's sure he'll even manage to get something he can put in the book out of a waiver signing.

"Fine, just don't solve the case–"

"–that we haven't caught yet," she drawls.

"The hypothetical case, then. Don't solve it without me."

"Sure, baby, we'll just hold everything while we wait for you and your expertise to arrive."

Rick's smile deepens. "You mock me now, but you'll see how useful I can be. In a few weeks, you'll wonder how you ever did this without me."

Her heart flips against her ribs as heat floods her face. He wins this round.

"Oh yeah," she hums. "I'm sure I will."

Leaning over, she brushes her lips over his cheek, hoping he can hear what she can't say: she already does in so many ways.

* * *

Kate can't tell if her boyfriend is relieved or disappointed that they don't catch a case all afternoon. On one hand, he doesn't complain about being able to go out to a movie they don't really watch, but on the other she can tell he's itching to get back to the precinct and sink his teeth into another case.

Either way, he's exceptionally chipper over dinner with Alexis, to the point that his daughter is giving them strange looks.

"Okay," Alexis interrupts after Rick's third bout of gleeful laughter. "What is going on here? You are in a _ridiculously_ good mood. Did you–" she cuts herself off, glancing at Kate. "Not that you're not happy usually, but Dad, you're practically bouncing through the ceiling."

"I'm just–"

"Are you on drugs?" Alexis asks. "Did the dentist give you laughing gas again?"

This time it's Beckett's turn to snicker. "No, no, Alexis. He's just on an extended sugar rush because I told him he can come back to the precinct with me."

Alexis's confusion fades, but it's not replaced with excitement. "Oh! You did? Is that… is it going to be dangerous? Is he going to shadow you on all your cases?"

"No," Kate says just as Rick nods.

"It could be," he answers, earning looks from both Beckett and his daughter. He reaches over, covering Alexis's hand with his. "There's always a risk, pumpkin. But Kate's amazing at her job, and Detectives Ryan and Esposito are too. They're the best to learn from; it's a pretty big deal to be allowed to do this."

"I just don't want you to get hurt," Alexis murmurs after a moment, glancing between them.

"I know," Rick soothes, giving his daughter's hand a gentle tug, pulling her closer. "I'll be careful. They're going to make me sign waivers tomorrow that say so."

"I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid, Alexis," Kate assures, encouraging the sliver of relief she sees creep across the girl's face.

"Between you and me, honey, I think Kate wants to keep me around," Rick says into Alexis's hair, squeezing her as she releases a quiet giggle. "Of course, who wouldn't? It would be a shame to part with these ruggedly handsome features."

Kate snorts. Her foot nudges his under the table, which is as good as confirmation as far as her boyfriend is concerned.

He's not wrong about that, either.

* * *

She tells him she loves him for the first time on a Monday.

There's no special occasion, no passionate fight – they're still very much enjoying making up from the last one, though weeks have passed since their initial argument – no difficult case to make her contemplate her mortality or his, no particular reason why it happens right then, but the words come tumbling out of her mouth as she sits tucked into his side on her couch, stealing popcorn from his bowl as some two-bit slasher movie plays out in front of them.

"I love you," she says, loud enough to be heard over the hacky soundtrack and fake screams.

Rick's head jerks away from the tv, his eyes lowering to catch hers. Kate lifts her chin, meeting his gaze, holding firm in the decision to speak, even if she can't quite understand what's prompted it, what's made her brave – braver than she's ever been in her life – like this.

She just knows she's happy and she loves him. She really loves him. And he deserves to know that. He deserves the words, not just hints and jokes.

Warm fingers brush her cheek, cupping her chin. She leans into his hand, pressing her palm to his chest both to keep herself upright and to feel the thunder of his heart beneath his shirt.

"Kate," he breathes, dropping his forehead to rest on hers. "I love you, too."

They don't see the rest of the movie, which is perfectly fine with her. They enjoy each other's company another way.

* * *

 _As always, thank you for your kind words and your amazing enthusiasm for this story!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Company - Chapter 23**

* * *

Over the next few months, they fall into a rhythm, a routine, that feels entirely too easy at times. Waking up together most days, working cases together more often than not, and finding their way home together with one another, too. Her things begin to migrate to his place, necessities first, then other items she holds dear, items that fit beside Rick's without much fuss.

Some days she catches herself holding her breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop and the inevitable fight that leaves things too broken to repair, but it doesn't come. Oh, squabbles happen, plenty of them; moments when it feels like Rick's too wrapped up in playing cop to listen to her, and the times when she retreats into her own head and lashes out when he tries to coax her from her solitude. But they usually take a moment to go to their own corners and lick their wounds before coming back together with clear heads.

They _work_ in ways they really shouldn't, given how different their worlds are, and each day she finds herself believing a little bit more. If they can make it through stressful cases, the return of her pompous ex, and the fallout from Derrick Storm's swan song (though she's still a little more than pissed at him about that, she understands why he'd done it), they can make it through a lot more.

Including the days when Rick doesn't seem quite like himself.

He dots a kiss to her hair as he rounds the bench and takes his seat, joining her without a word. It's not his usual MO when they meet here, which is odd. Usually he's nothing but vocal, making a remark about having been scoping out the bench to make sure nobody got it first, or reminding her that this bench, the bench where he kept her company on a bad day, is one of his favorite places in the city. But today he's quiet, a little bit absent, and Kate takes it upon herself to bridge the gap between them, reaching across the wood and slipping gentle fingers over his knee.

"Hey you," she murmurs, scooting closer. "What's up?"

Rick covers her hand with his, brushing his thumb over her knuckles. "How was work?" he asks, not even artfully dodging her question.

Kate frowns, but lets it go for the time being. Let him steer the conversation if he wants; she'll get whatever's making him so serious out of him soon enough.

"It was good. We got a confession."

"The daughter?" he asks. She nods. It had been his hunch that led them to the young woman, his compassion for someone who had seemed locked away at first glance. She wonders if that's what's bothering him, the fact that he'd had to go to a meeting with his publisher before he'd been able to see the case through.

"Yeah. The DA agreed to be lenient, though, given the circumstances. She won't do a lot of time, and she'll be put up in a halfway house after she's released. Hopefully she'll be able to get her life back on track."

"Good," Rick exhales. "I hate that she was ever in that position."

"Me too. A lot of people failed her."

He nods, squeezing her hand. Kate leans over, touching her lips to his cheek.

"You did a good thing, Rick, seeing what she needed, getting us to see it too."

He leans into her. "Thanks."

She feels his shoulders lift with his inhale and almost asks what's on his mind again, but she stops as he exhales.

"Gina got back to me with the edits I was waiting for," he says, and Kate mentally pats herself on the back for her patience. She doesn't understand Rick's relationship with his ex and publisher, but it seems to work for them. Most of the time anyway; things have been tense between them in recent weeks as it seemed like Rick wouldn't meet his final deadline for _Heat Wave_.

"Hey, that's good. Right? Was she happy with it?"

He nods, perking up finally. "Black Pawn extended my contract. They want another three Nikki Heat books; they're not even waiting to see the sales numbers."

Kate twists, making sure she can see his face, see that he's not putting her on. "Really?"

"I told them I needed to talk to you first, make sure you're happy with how the first book turned out, and how our arrangement at the precinct is working."

"Write the books, Rick," she insists, lifting a hand to cradle his cheek. "That's amazing. Write the books."

His lips lift, even more of the odd pensiveness fading away. "Okay. There's one more thing I want your opinion on, though. About the book."

"Okay," she agrees. She's been pretty much hands-off since the day she'd given the okay for him to make parts of her story Nikki Heat's as well, but if he wants her thoughts, she can do that for him.

"I don't normally share the ideas I have for my dedications, but I think this is an important one," he explains, reaching over to pull a marked up copy of his manuscript from his bag. He doesn't hand it over immediately, though, instead removing a paper from the back and placing it on top. Gentle fingers smooth the page down.

"Your dedication? You want my opinion on the dedication?" She's spent years reading the notes at the beginnings of his books, wondering about the people he mentions, and now he wants her thoughts on one? It's a little bit mind boggling.

"Yeah. Usually it's the last thing I write before we go to print, but this time I wanted to be prepared." He gives her a lopsided little grin as he turns and offers the bundle to her, but there's a tinge of anxiety behind it. "Tell me what you think?"

Her eyes drop, as does her jaw, and she fights the urge to scrub her eyes to make sure she's seeing what she thinks she's seeing.

 _To the extraordinary KB,  
_ _my love, my heart, my future._

When she looks up again, he's down on one knee in front of their bench with his heart in his eyes, holding a ring. Oh god, he's asking her to marry him. He's really asking her to _marry_ him via his book's dedication.

"Oh my god, you're proposing," she breathes, aware of how incredibly inane it sounds, but unable to keep the words from tumbling out.

He laughs at her. Adorable, sweet, wonderful jackass that he is, he laughs. He sobers after a moment, though, licking his lips and squaring his shoulders. "I love you, Kate. Each day with you fills my heart with a joy I never thought I could know, and if you'll let me, I will spend of the rest of our lives trying to do the same for you. Will you marry me?"

There's no hesitation when Kate reaches for him, covering his lips with hers, breathing her love and elation into his mouth. She's going to marry him.

He laughs against her lips, winding an arm around her to keep them both from tumbling to the ground in a heap in front of their bench. "I take it that's a yes?" Rick murmurs when she sucks in a breath.

"I-what? Yes. Yes, Rick." She thumbs his cheek, drawing him back in for a second, third, even fourth kiss. "It's a yes."

* * *

 _Thank you all for your wonderful, amazing, kind words on this story! I admit, this chapter was originally intended to be an epilogue, but these two had a little more to say after all. So with that said, epilogue to follow! Thank you again!_


	24. Chapter 24

**Company - Epilogue**

* * *

He's up to something.

He thinks he's so clever and sneaky, but Kate knows her husband better than anyone in the world. She knows his tells, knows that there's something he's not telling her. It's easy for her to see that he's plotting. Of course, he also seems to have forgotten that he's married to a detective, and it's her job to get to the bottom of things like this, but she's not turning this into a full-blown investigation just yet. She's more interested in seeing what he gives away without thinking.

The first thing she notices is that whatever it is he's planning seems to be dependent on someone else. Otherwise, he wouldn't need to check his phone, wouldn't need to drum his fingers like he's waiting for something.

Her second piece of evidence is how he jumps to check the mail each day. He's waiting for something, that much is obvious. Alexis seems to be in on it, or at least not be the intended audience, because Rick doesn't seem to mind when his daughter retrieves the mail. So, she has to believe whatever it is, it's for her.

She gets confirmation of that one evening when she pushes through the front door with Lily on her hip and a bag of groceries in her hand to hear his voice coming from the office. Not unusual, especially since she knows he's been kicking around ideas for his next book, thinking aloud to see what sticks.

"No, no, you don't understand," he says, which stops her short. "My wife loves it, so I need _that_ one."

Kate looks down at her daughter like the eighteen-month-old will have some wisdom for her. "Well that sounds interesting, Little Flower. What's your daddy trying to get?"

"Yes," Rick says to whoever's on the other end of the phone, sounding exasperated, "I know they're all basically the same, but _that_ one is the one I want."

She bites her lip, wondering if she should announce her presence, give him some warning if nothing else, but she hears him sigh and thank the person a moment later.

"Yes, perfect. I'll be in touch."

Kate hefts the baby, pressing a kiss to her head. "That's our cue, Lil."

She crosses the room with sure strides, glancing over Lily's head as she clears the open bookshelves to see if he's spotted them yet. "Hey, babe. We're home."

He manages to do a fair job at schooling his face and making himself look normal, but she can't help prodding a little.

"You okay? You look a little annoyed."

Oh, maybe there is some of his mother's acting talent in him after all. He doesn't react at all to the rather pointed question, instead he grins and closes the distance between them to kiss her and swing the baby out of her arms.

"Never better. Got a chapter finished and I'm almost ready to start the final sections." He lifts Lily high over his head, nuzzling her stomach on the way down.

They both smile at the little girl's squeal, her full-belly giggles. She'd been a surprise, coming along not long after their marriage and earlier than they'd anticipated adding to the family, but never anything other than a joy. Especially when she fills the loft with her laughter. Kate laughs too, pressing a noisy kiss to her back before turning away to unload the groceries.

"And how was your day, sweetheart?" Rick asks, though Kate suspects he's talking more to Lily than he is to her.

"Fantastic," Kate answers anyway. "Lily napped in the park and I managed to actually finish a book."

Her husband grins. "Good. That's one more off the list before _Frozen Heat_ comes out."

"Lucky me," she teases, bumping him with her hip. "Oh, Alexis called me and said she's staying late for a fencing meeting, so I got stuff to make mini pizzas for dinner. We can throw hers in the oven when she gets home."

Rick nods, lifting Lily over his head and blowing a raspberry on her belly. "Sounds good. She doesn't need a ride home?"

Shaking her head, Kate goes back to emptying the bags. "She said she and Ashley – cheer Ashley, not boyfriend Ashley – would walk together; apparently there's an issue with Paige and Lauren again, and they need to discuss."

"Oh, the joys of being seventeen."

Kate snorts. She remembers that time all too well. The fights with her parents, the fights with her friends, the general feeling of bursting at the seams of her world. Alexis seems to be handling it better than she did, but still. It's not fun.

"You'll stay little forever, won't you, Lily?" Rick coos, grabbing some of the groceries in one hand and taking them to the pantry. "And not have to worry about any of this messy stuff."

"Hate to break it to you, babe, but apparently the drama starts in preschool now."

He groans, dropping his head onto their giggling daughter's shoulder. "We're doomed."

Kate joins in on Lily's laughter, patting her husband's back on her way to the fridge.

"We'll survive. Maybe. But for now, why don't we make some treats? I've been dying for chocolate chip cookies all day. Unless you need to go back to work?" she adds, glancing back toward the office. If he's expecting another call, he might want to retreat and pretend to work some more.

Rick shakes his head, already reaching for the large mixing bowl.

"I'm good for today. And I think some hot, gooey chocolate chip cookies will be perfect before dinner."

"Kay," she agrees, giving her nose an impish crinkle. Lifting onto her toes, she swipes her lips over his. "We won't tell Alexis, or she'll be jealous."

He laughs. "No way, this is our secret. Right, Sprout?" he asks, tickling Lily's belly. The baby squeals, which they decide to take as an agreement.

Whatever he's scheming about is temporarily forgotten as they whip up a batch of her cookies using her mother's recipe.

* * *

She has to admit, he doesn't give her much to go on, but she manages to piece together a little more each day for the next two weeks. She already knows that he's looking for something, but the appearance of the checkbook on his desk tells her that he's willing to pay for it. (She doesn't look at the register to see exactly how willing he is, or who he's paying, though. She'll let him keep that secret a little longer.)

It's also pretty obvious when his guy finally comes through for him, because he receives a text and whoops for joy in the middle of the sidewalk.

Kate gives his hand a bounce. "Something you wanna share, Rick?"

Her husband pockets his phone, managing to somehow look both smug and sweet at the same time. "Nope. But if you can get this weekend off, I could be convinced to show you then."

She hums, knocking him with her shoulder. "I wouldn't be opposed to asking the captain to shift me on the duty roster."

"Perfect, and I'll ask my mother to watch Lil."

Watch Lily? Interesting. Apparently, there's more to his surprise than she'd thought.

"And I would say make sure you pack your bathing suit, but I don't think that's necessary."

Kate blinks. "Pack?"

Her husband grins. "Didn't I mention that? We're going to the Hamptons."

Four days later, they're shoving each other into the pool for the ceremonial first dip. They come up laughing, reaching for each other without a word. Rick's hand slips around her waist, his broad palm warming her back through her soaked clothes.

Kate hums, dusting a kiss to his mouth, enjoying the press and sway of his body. "This was a good idea," she says, palming the back of his head, keeping him close.

"Yes, you are married to a genius, Beckett."

She thumps his ear gently. "Okay, genius. Now that we're here, you wanna spill why?"

Rick drops the cocky smile, his eyes growing nervous. He distracts her from studying his face further, though, when his hand drops to her ass and gives it a squeeze. "Kay, let's go."

She follows him out of the pool, shivering as the air hits her wet skin. Kate plucks one of the towels they'd set out before their dip from the chair, wrapping it around her husband's shoulders and rubbing his arms. He leans into the affection, doing the same for her once she's finished with her task.

After he's satisfied that her teeth won't chatter too badly as they're walking, he takes her hand and gives her a little tug back toward the house. Of course, just as they reach the patio door, he veers off, moving toward the garden and sitting area she's been working on since before they had Lily. Kate studies the area with a critical eye, surveying for anything that's changed since their last visit. A few of the plants are a little bit wilted, but they haven't had much rain lately; she'll water everything later.

Her fingers tighten around his as she spots it, his surprise, the item he's been searching for and scheming over these last few weeks. He didn't – how did he manage this?

"Rick?" she manages, turning to face him.

Her husband grins, lifting her hand to his mouth. She crowds into his space, brushing her lips over his cheek, his chin, and finally his smile.

"How did you even–? This is city property."

"Bob mentioned at poker night a few months ago that the city was going to replace the benches around the park, and I… well, we both know that this one has memories. So, I asked if I could buy it. Of course, once they removed it from the park, they couldn't _find_ it again, but I–"

She gawks. "You tracked down our bench."

He pulls her in, his hug warm and secure. "They tried to give me a random one, but I insisted they find this one. Then I had my guy clean it up a little and reseal it. He delivered it this morning."

She sniffs, nuzzling her nose into the curve of his neck. "I love it, babe. I love it. God, I can't believe you did this."

He gives his head a gentle shake. "It's ours, Kate. It needed to be preserved. Not rot in some storage facility or end up in a dump."

Words stall in her throat, and her arms tighten around him. They've been to the park so many times since the afternoon they reconnected, seeking sanctuary from the craziness of the world on that bench, and now he's brought that peace home. Made it theirs forever.

She kisses his neck before taking a step back. Her fingers catch his, giving him a gentle tug. "Come sit with me."

Rick's arm slips around her shoulders, drawing her into his body as they settle on their bench and watch the sun sink toward the horizon.

* * *

 _And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading. I cannot begin to express how much it means to me that you've all stuck with me and this story. Thank you for your encouragement, your enthusiasm, and your wonderful words on every chapter. I could not have made it here without you all. I hope you've enjoyed this journey as much as I have._

 _Until next time, everyone!_


End file.
